


Angels & Demons

by Truffle_Giraffe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Truffle_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dear Nephilim, let me show you how love can do much more harm than destroy. How angels on earth could fall even further than the ones in heaven. For this fall will be no end unless an equal blood of measure was to be spill in your name." She whispered softly before touching the rune on his collarbone and enchanted her gift upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Seeing that For This Life is coming to its end, I've decided to post the first chapter for my next story. This is of course a friendship story with little romance in them (Clace, Malec and Sizzy). I hope you like it more and feel free to leave me your thoughts on it. They help a lot. :)

Summary-What is the difference between an angel and a demon? An angel that has fallen from its spot in heaven. On what cost? Their arrogance in love. When a demon's child decided to teach a shadowhunter of a lesson he'd learned from his early years with a man he called father, she would've never guessed things to turn back to her. Could the demon in her love like an angel? After all, that was the origin of every demon.

Chapter 1: The Calling

The air around the city park was thick with the stench of ichors as the sound of weapons clashing and arrows flying past; embedding each of the aim into its target. One after another, the foul forms of hideous demons fell and vanished as it touches the angel's blade; purifying whatever holy that was left in them and returning them back to hell where they would belong forever.

Amidst all of Lucifer's defeated soldiers stood a Nephilim; a fighter with angel blood running in his vein proudly enough to make him glow under the night sky. Partly it was because of his golden blonde flocks that seemed soft to touch and his seraph blades that were glowing angelic in his hands.

Nothing felt music to Jace as he twirls and dances among his opponents, taking them down with each graceful and trained step making the demons seemed like a bad partner for waltzing. Done with the one on his side he swung around, stretching his arms not too wide as the aim was merely close and grinned when he felt it slashed through, killing the demon.

As meticulous as Jace was with his moves, the pack of lizard-looking demons with gigantic claws and fangs black as the dark was almost too overwhelming for him alone. There, perched on a higher ground with his balanced under his command and swiftly letting go each arrow that never missed was Jace's parabatai. Alec was in his own world as he loaded his bow and struck deep into each demon.

Unlike Jace, none of the features on Alec's face spelled fun or joy. His eyebrows were creased together, showing his focus on the task and his hands, ever so steady and sure were showing veins as he gripped his weapon hard.

There weren't many left, only a few other hell's residents that Alec was sure could be handled alone by the figure that was the centre of attraction in that situation. His gaze somehow flickered to a distant on Jace's left. With the Farsighted rune still ink black on his forearm, Alec could make out a disfigured form lurking in the shadows. It was too huge to be a person and it seemed like an unsolid parallelogram as the one on the right was noticeably shorter than the one standing right beside it. They-as Alec assumed it wasn't only one- were standing quite a distance from the two Nephilim, as if on purpose of watching them finish off the demons. But what caught Alec's attention most was that the figure didn't appeared to be exactly where they were. The rigid outlined that formed them seemed to be blur, as if they were held back by a force field around them as their image slowly disintegrated.

Jace's shouting brought Alec back to his parabatai who was on the very last of that evening's task. He couldn't make out what the yelling had meant but in a split second, an arrow was already making its way towards the demon, killing it instantly.

Alec got up to his feet, his knees feeling a little bit cramped after holding onto the same position for the last forty minutes and he took a glance at his Strength rune. It had started to fade, leaving what would be a permanent scar on Alec's pale skin. He jumped to the ground and walked over to Jace.

"That was it? We didn't let any escaped?" Jace asked, sheathing his blades back into his weapons belt. When he brought his head up, Alec could see splattered of demons blood all over him; his gear, arms, shoes and face. His eyes however still shone with that same golden fire, mimicking the adrenaline rush that flows in him.

"No. We killed every last of them." Alec brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, feeling the dampness of sweat and the dust from the night air mingling all over making him felt dirty and needing a shower right that instant.

"You killed the last one. I could've taken care of it." Jace looked at him accusingly, making Alec felt like he'd taken the last piece of pizza on the table when there was someone else who hadn't had one.

"Then why did you yell at me? I thought you needed help." Alec glared at him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Jace took out his stele and handed it over to Alec. "What were you doing up there? Daydreaming?"

Alec let out a soft growl under his breath and got on to drawing an iratze for Jace. There were a few scratches and bruises around his left forearm and shoulder. His hand worked expertly around the injuries, entrusting the black-curled runes to heal his parabatai back to health.

"I thought I saw something in the trees." Alec looked around after he was done, nudging at a direction for Jace to look.

"More demons?" Jace asked; amusement and excitement coming back to his speech. His body poised in a ready stance and Alec rolled his eyes at him. No one could get excited over demons like Jace does. He made them look _precious_  and cheap at the same time.

"I don't think so. They disappeared before you shouted at me."

At his own words, Alec stopped to think about the situation.  _Disappeared?_  If they were demons, why would they run away? A tapping sound brought Alec out of his musing and he realized that Jace was clicking his fingers at him and looking worried, eyes traveling to the rest part of his bodies, no doubt searching for injuries.

"Come on, Alec. You've got to tell me if you're hurt anywhere. I can't keep guessing like you always do." His voice was calm, always but his eyes, the ones that Alec had come to understand ten years ago wasn't. Why was it that Alec found things easier when looking into someone's eyes (except for Magnus's) than to hear what they really have to say?

"I'm fine, really. I was just thinking." He said honestly, learning from past mistakes that it wasn't the smartest thing to lie to Jace.

"Of Magnus?"

He groaned. "No. Why is it always him? Do you think of Clary all the time in your head even when you're killing things?"

Jace simply smirked at him and waved him off.

"I'm heading back to the Institute. Are you coming with me?" He asked, stretching his arms above his head and looking thoughtfully at his brother.

"Actually, no." Alec answered him, looking somewhat embarrassed with what he was about to say. "I'm going to Magnus's place."

"Oh." Jace had that devilish smile on him that made Alec thought of reaching out his hand and smacking him at the back of his head just to show he could do that. "Alright, I get it. I don't think of Clary all the time either. See you tomorrow, Alec."

Alec watched as his parabatai walked off, leaving him alone in the park not even waiting for his remark. He could only shake his head as he too began to walk away from their killing area and heading to Magnus's loft.

Typically, Alec would've noticed the two pair of eyes prowling in the dark as he was always the cautious one in their team. But that night was an exception as a warlock and a demon watched over the two Nephilim parting ways to different destinations, concealed by a magic-made wall that hid their existence from mundane eyes. It was by all mean their luck that night for even under the control of the angel's Sight rune, the Nephilims had failed to notice them.

_"They parted ways, my Master." Said the demon-a very rare looking of translucent red covering his unicorn-like figure that hides the spike beneath his legs and in place of a beastly gorgeous spiralling horn was a deadly pointed ivory that could kill with its look._

_"How many times must I tell you, Ifrit? Do call me by my name." Said an amused voice which belongs to a female warlock-hair white as milk and skin as violet as grapes. She stood right next to the demon._

_"If you wish so, Morgana." The demon looked up at his summoner, not with fear but with admiration and devote. "What should we do now that they are separated? We can't get to both of them."_

_Morgana smiled at him kindly. "One will do."_

_A look of confusion spread on Ifrit's face before he asked,_

_"Which one?"_

* * *

As Jace walked down the path heading back to the Institute, he couldn't restrained himself from glancing into a restaurant and his eyes caught a couple having a dinner late that night, laughing at each other's jokes looking so normal and peaceful. His mouth twisted a little bit with jealousy. One of the odds being a shadowhunter was that there would never be normal or peaceful. All the time, things-weird and irritating for Jace- would always come in between but now with Sebastian dead and the world was free of threat for a while, Jace could only think of one little girl with red hair as fierce as her determination, safely at home with her mother and her step-father.

He stopped dead in track, when he saw the guy in the restaurant got up from his chair and dropped down onto his knees facing the girl, revealing a small red box shaped like heart and when he opened it, Jace saw the girl's eyes swam with tears. Mundane, always so classic, he thought as he carried on walking. But deep down, Jace acknowledged the small affection that he too felt when he saw how sure and convinced the guy was with his act.

He thought to himself-too deeply to notice that he was being followed-how it would be like if he were to ask Clary for marriage? Could he do it? Was he ready enough to know, after all that had happened he could finally love without being destroyed?

"Well, well. Deep in thoughts I see, young Nephilim." The voice-cold and alluring and ruse-struck deep into Jace's attention as he brought his head up and look in front him to find nothing. Only then he remembered he had put on glamour on him. He said nothing, waiting for the owner of the voice that had caught him off guard to make her appearance. He was right when he saw a lady, white hair and purple skin that glows in the dark like fallen star came out from his right-a dark alley with barely lights shining the space.

"I'm flattered." She spoke, in the same tone. "Never before had a male watched over me like a predator. You make me feel young again."

Jace had indeed been staring but not for reasons she thought out loud but for something Jace couldn't put his finger on. She looks oddly…familiar.

"The fact that you do look like an exquisite walking grape, nothing else grabs my attention more." Jace replied.

"Rude and snarky, I like that." She laughed. It echoed throughout the air like a flute being played in the middle of a summer, relaxing yet there was still a tingling of unease that pokes the air-the heat.

"I find them useful with normal ladies." said Jace.

"And I am not normal why?" She asked, flinging one of her hands out and showing her long skinny fingers and clean nails.

"Obviously because of your colouring," Jace said after a moment of gesture for thinking, "it's not usual if you weren't a warlock."

The lady smiled at him, as if praising him for finally giving the right answer to her unspoken inquiry.

"I won't give you credit for that. Even that little girl-Valentine's daughter would've guessed faster than you did." Jace's face harden for a split second but that was enough for the warlock as she smiled even more, stretching her lips but never showing her teeth.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Jace, masking his nerves with years of training not to show fear.

"Please, do not mistake me for some lunatic like that brother of yours. I don't want anything from you." She voiced all the same before pointing behind him and saying,

"He does." Jace didn't turned quick enough. A hard blow to his head was all he felt as he embraced the darkness and fell to the earth.

"He could have struck me." Ifrit said, lowering his legs that he'd used to hit the shadowhunter, now sprawled on the ground between them.

"Oh really? Now I wouldn't have wanted that, would I?" Morgana said, narrowing her eyes to Ifrit who seemed to suddenly realize whom he was speaking to.

"My apologies, Morgana." He bowed his head as a sign of submissive but Morgana was already progressing towards the boy. She crawled on top him, directing one of her fingers that now grew a sharp nail before slicing his top gear across his chest, just wide enough to show a black rune on his collarbone.

"Now my dear Nephilim, let me show you how love can do much more harm than destroy. How angels on earth could fall even further than the ones in heaven. For this fall will be no end unless an equal blood of measure was to be spill in your name." She whispered softly to the shadowhunter's ear-so melodious and yet grieve-filled rhythm sparked the atmosphere before she touches the rune on his collarbone and enchanted her gift upon him.

* * *

Magnus felt it more than heard the knocks on his door. He knew Alec had left his key on the kitchen's table yesterday evening in his rush and would be counting for him to open the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall, his cat-like eyes shining in mischief when he noticed that Alec was rather early that evening.

"Hello, sweet cheeks." Magnus greeted his shadowhunter as he opened the door. He was unperturbed with the sight that welcomed him-ichors and dirt covering what was beautiful underneath that lethal-looking warrior and no scratch of blood that would need his attention that night.

"Hi, Magnus." Was all that came out from Alec's mouth as he was dragged inside the warm loft, hearing the sound of lock clicking and then his lips was captured with another. That took his breath away (Magnus always does) but he responded nonetheless. An impressive amount of minutes of hands lost in the depth of black hair and fingers raking up on the trail of spine and in between shoulder blades, they pulled apart, both breathless and flushed.

"Magnus, that was-"Alec never finished his sentence. Magnus was struck as he watched Alec's blue eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp before embraced by Magnus's arms that caught him in time.

"Alec? Alec, can you hear me?" He asked, shaking the shadowhunter by his shoulder as they fell to the floor. Worried etched the lines between Magnus's eyebrows as he got up and carried Alec onto the bed that they had shared for the past months. He laid him down gently and got on to work as he pulled Alec's gear off him, belatedly noticing that one of the runes on Alec's forearm was glowing a purple bright.

That caught Magnus's attention as he threw the dirty clothes onto the ground before conjuring up Alec's usual night wear-a plain blue shirt and a pair of black pants on the bed. The glow was almost blinding when it suddenly receded and the rune was once again black.

"Magnus? What happened?" Alec's voice shocked Magnus even more. The boy was fully awake and on his elbow, peering up at Magnus. What was happening?

"You fainted on me." When he observed closer, he could tell that nothing was wrong with Alec. No sign of pain or distress or whatever that goes along the line. Whatever it was, it had come from the glowing rune.

"I did?" Alec brought his fingers up and touched his lips. "But I feel fine. You even undressed me." Alec stated in delay.

"You look fine but your parabatai rune was glowing. I'm gonna call and check on Jace for you." Magnus said, although he felt strange on the thought of giving a call to Jace. "Why don't you get clean up?"

Magnus had anticipated a usual answer-okay or maybe alright from Alec-but what came out from the shadowhunter's mouth, a simple one word made Magnus freeze all over and stopped dead in his track.

Alec had asked him, with confusion all over his face,

"Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short note to inform that the characters may seem a little OOC in this story. That's all, I hope you don't mind. Let me know if this chapter was better or not. Comments and any un-satisfaction will be welcome in the reviews. :)

Chapter 2: The Voices

The street lights flickering and the distant noise of cars honking were Jace's only companion as he walked the remaining distance back to the Institute. Under the absence of sunlight, as Jace's steps fell into place after the other, his eyes roamed around him watching the dark intently as if it could get any darker. He wasn't afraid of the dark of course; he was a shadowhunter for crying out loud but he remained cautious of whatever that lurks underneath the blackness, waiting for the perfect moment to ambuscade and rob the light off.

One could only guess that Jace had felt relieved and disappointed-both at the same time as he saw the Institute came into view and his posture declined somewhat alarmingly. He was glad that nothing got into the way of his journey back to his current residence but being Jace, he mostly never rejected any trouble that came rolling his path. He'd gotten used to Valentine's fake plays and Sebastian's maniac desires that he would never have thought there were much more beneath those that he would come to learn throughout them. And soon he will.

When he reached the front steps of the Institute, he was stunned to see his sister, the one and only Isabelle Lightwood standing, leaning against one of the white-crystal pillar of the Institute in her pyjamas.

"Romeo's not going to come and save you in those clothes." He'd say as he got closer to her, only noticing the furrows in her eyebrows when she moved to stand under the light of the moon, reflecting her feminine features that had killed so many unsuspecting males and leaving them with broken hearts, some even with broken jaws.

"Jace!" She stepped forward, her eyes wild and searching, her lips etched with lines of concern at the corner and her nose twitches slightly, the only sign of distress she would give away in the presence of her brothers.

"Where have you been?" She sounded frantic to Jace's ears and that only amplified the curiosity in him.

"I was out hunting with Alec. There was a call informing us of-"

"That was hours ago." She cut him off. "You were supposed to return-"

"I stopped by at Clary's. What's wrong, Iz? Has something happened?" He asked, waving away the fact that he'd cut Isabelle off her sentence and knowing she wouldn't like it.

She didn't show it however, which surprises Jace even more seeing his sister, usually collected and poised acting out of her own order.

"Apparently, not. Seeing that you are perfectly well and alive to go see your girlfriend." Jace took it back. There was still that tint of sarcasm in her voice that exclaimed the girl with a whip that's not to mess with.

Jace's eyes followed as Isabelle turned around and walked towards the entrance, holding the door for him to come in as well. A coating of breeze-icy and distant-hit his skin and he welcomed it, appreciating every touch on his dermis as he strolled along the path and step his foot through the door, entering the Institute.

"Now tell me," he said, his back facing Isabelle as he shut the monumental doorway closed, "why exactly were you waiting for me?"

When he turned to face his sister, he could see those black eyes wandering around him, looking for something that could be out of place. She then stared at him, inspecting him in the eyes and unfolding layers upon layers until she get the right intuition. But they both know there was only one person who could do that and he wasn't with them at the moment.

Jace saw how Isabelle finally relaxed when she didn't find anything wrong with the picture standing in front her and yet she still gives him her narrowed look.

"Magnus called me." She stated, bringing her hands up and untying her pony tail so that the dark curtains of her hair fell elegantly over her shoulder. "He said Alec felt something through your runes. He thinks you're in danger."

"Did Alec say that?" They walked side by side and took the elevator up. The sound of metal sliding against metal usually brought the familiarity in Jace's bones but then, it was replaced with foreign and distrust.

"Magnus did." Isabelle said. "Alec was sleeping when he called me. He said he tried calling you but it went straight to voice mail."

He shrugged. "My battery's flat." He saw Isabelle gave him a look from the corner of his eyes and he sighed, exasperatedly.

"What?" He said, looking at Isabelle and knowing that this would not end well with Alec's older superiority absent.

Isabelle straightened up from where she was leaning. "You could at least show some concern or that you're sorry."

"Why should I?" Jace couldn't point out where the words were coming from and he knew he didn't mean them. He felt he was somehow possessed but nothing was wrong, aside from the ache on his shoulder he'd started to feel on his walk back.

"Jace." A warning tone has descended in Isabelle's voice. "Alec's your parabatai. If anything happens to you, he would be the first one to know."

He didn't say anything. They stepped out from the elevator, Jace taking the lead and Isabelle trailing behind him. "He nearly lost Magnus, Jace." Isabelle's voice was soft as she said it.

"Well he didn't, did he? Someone else took his place." Jace bit his tongue when Isabelle visibly flinched. "I'm sorry." He quickly amended.

"Forget it." She said, clearly defeated with his suddenly stubbornness showing in the middle of the night.

"How's Simon doing?" He asked, changing the topic when he remembered the reason Isabelle couldn't come with them for hunting.

"He's fine." She said, her voice sounding sad and small all of a sudden. "He's getting better with being a shadowhunter. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Jace." He watched as she disappeared behind the door of her room without waiting for him to say anything.

He walked to his own room, two doors away from Isabelle's when he felt something cold on his chest. It felt like ticking, beating as if it was a heart and when Jace hooked it out from his top, his eyes widened in perplex at the sight of an azure, lantern-shaped locket hanging around his neck. It was beautiful with its visual-shining blue light with diamond-like glows coming off from the soft metal that encased the blue heart in it.

His mind didn't cross the part where he should be thinking of how it had ended up on his neck. Instead, he kept it back inside his shirt, feeling the tiny cold surface returned to his chest embracing him with bear-like secureness around him before he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_The meadow that spread out in front of Jace was no stranger to him as the sight of the shadowhunters' homeland gleamed through the sun light. The sky was never bluer, clouds rimming the shine and folding them just enough for the Nephilims to carry on with their routines. Demon towers stood unmoving, reflecting their protection in the look of glass-suiting the name Glass City. The whole city was lit with the translucent brightness of the witchlight that brings out the heavenly look that fall upon the atmosphere, sending twinkles of comfort to Jace. He'd grown up looking to all of those, memorizing each trees and houses and stones while listening to his father's lesson. He could make them out even without his Sight rune, merely thinking of the outlines and visualising them in his mind._

_"Jace!" A girl's voice brought him out of his stupor as he turned away from the view and look to his left. His mind was telling him it was Clary but his heart knows that the voice wasn't. He watched as Isabelle hurried down the slope he'd chosen to occupy and smiled at her nonetheless. She was wearing a black mini dress that didn't fail to bring out her curves and Jace couldn't remember the last time she had looked like a little girl. She was always this brave and pernicious shadowhunter._

_"Simon just asked me to marry him." Isabelle said; her voice soft and cheerful as she relayed the news._

_"That's wonderful." Jace wound his arms around his sister and pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away, he saw that Isabelle's eyes were wet with tears and she was looking at him with shock._

_"Izzy, what's wrong?" He asked, cupping her face with one of his hand and looking at her worriedly. Things began to shift around them but Isabelle didn't seem to notice._

_"Jace, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" She brought her hands up and he saw blood all over it. And then he felt it as he looked down and the hilt of a dagger was the only thing protruding from his chest, the blade securely impaling his beating heart. The pain, the confusion and the agony came rushing down on him and he heard it somewhere, a voice._

_He realized he was falling and all around him, Isabelle and the meadow spiralled into nothingness and he was stuck in an obscurity._

_"She hurt you." The voice said. "She hurt you and you are dead." Jace was barely aware that his eyes were closing on him slowly and he wished it would go faster. He wished that it would end and the voice would go away. He wished for conscious from this state he knew as a dream. But there was no escape for him as he kept on falling._

* * *

Magnus was looking down on the shadowhunter that was sprawled on top him. Alec's head was resting on Magnus's chest and his hair was running wild, the result that usually comes whenever Alec returned from a hunt. He would sleep like a cat, Magnus mused, his body curled against Magnus and he would stay in the same position for the whole night, once in a while stretching his arms that his bones popped and Magnus would cringed at the sound of it.

He ran his fingers through the dark locks, untangling the tangled strands and felt his shadowhunter hummed in approval. They would need to get up soon. Alec had received a message from his mother earlier that day saying that he was needed at the Institute and Magnus was summoned as well.

The warlock wasn't, however worried for that fact. His mind was still playing last night's occurrence that had taken place at the same spot he was then.

_"Who?"_

_For a moment there, Magnus had thought of smacking those pale cheeks with his palm when he remembered that it was his boyfriend, not one of his short-minded, easily-transfigured clients._

_"Ha ha." He laughed mockingly instead. "Very funny, Alexander."_

_His cat-like eyes followed as he watched Alec got up from the bed and walked over to Magnus before placing the back of his hand on Magnus's forehead._

_"Are you feeling alright?" Alec had asked him, his eyes showing concern. "You're acting weird."_

_"You're the one acting weird, Alec." Magnus said, pushing away the pale hand and taking in the hurt look that crossed Alec's face. "Your rune was glowing. Runes don't do that unless something is wrong. We need to call Jace."_

_"Who's Jace?" Alec asked again and this time, Magnus felt like smacking himself with his own hand when he saw Alec took a step back from him, his eyes wide and scared. "You're not cheating on me, are you?"_

_Magnus would have laughed if the situation had permitted him to do so. But before he could get any more words out from his mouth, another bizarre thing happened that night._

_He could only stood in appal as he watched Alec fell down on his knees and his eyes were staring at the ceiling. When Magnus looked closer, he realized that Alec's eyes weren't even seeing. That's when he took his gaze off from Alec's face and look down on his parabatai rune. It was glowing again and this time, the violet was evident._

_Something crossed Magnus's mind but he pushed it away almost immediately as it had come. No, it couldn't be…_

_And then everything receded and before Alec's limp form could fall, Magnus caught him and they both slide down to the floor. He hugged Alec's body closer to him, trying to bring back the warmth that was stolen from him after the whole ordeal and again, Magnus couldn't shake away the foreboding in his chest. Why now?_

_After a while, he carried Alec back onto the bed and had snapped their clothes off as he get under the blanket, wrapping his shadowhunter with his arms, protecting him from whatever was hurting him although Magnus knew that Alec was in no trouble. It was Jace._

His thoughts were cut off when he felt Alec moved and he was greeted with the most breath taking pair of blues one could only imagine while he divulged into them. The radiance from the morning light shot into those eyes and Magnus could see beneath it-oceans with no end.

"We should really get up now." Alec said, smiling at him innocently. If only Alec knew how that smile made Magnus felt like staying in the bed with him all day long, he wouldn't have showed them. And it would be Magnus's lost not to witness that heart-warming beam ever again.

They had been lying there, simply enjoying each other's presence since the text arrived and Magnus had asked for a few minutes of sobering up. He tried to bring in a light talk to Alec and he wasn't surprised when Alec didn't show any sign of recalling what had happened last night. He remembered perfectly well of his siblings and family giving Magnus the impression that something  _had_  indeed happened to Jace.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Magnus said and Alec complied instantly, as if reacting on a demo mode. After he kissed him, they both got up from the bed. He let Alec have the bathroom first and when he was sure that he was alone-aside from Chairman Meow sleeping on the windowsill-he grabbed his phone and reread his texts with Isabelle last night. She told him that Jace had looked fine when he returned but still, being a warlock Magnus knew the outer appearance could easily deceived the eye. He would have to speak with Jace once he'd finish the matter with Maryse.

She didn't exactly tell him what it was that needed his courtesy but being the warlock representative in the Accords, everything was bound to come to him.

An hour later, Magnus and Alec were standing at the gates of the Institute, having just dropped off by a taxi. The driver had given them a weird look when Alec said their address, no doubt thinking what could two guys possibly wanted to do at an abandoned church.

Alec led Magnus straight to the library where his mother had been waiting. He pushed the door opened and Magnus was hit with the aroma of ancient books and old golden knowledge coming from inside.

"Good morning, mother." Alec greeted Maryse, who was seated in a brown velvety couch and looking at a book in her lap. She was wearing what Magnus would defined as her casual look-a cream-coloured dress that goes down to her knees with irregular hem and sleeves that reached until her elbows. She had her hair tucked into a bun and Magnus had a feeling that she was heading somewhere after their meeting.

"Alec, it's nice to see you." She said before looking at Magnus. "Warlock Bane." She added formally. She closed the book in her lap and motioned to the two to sit down. Magnus sat closely to Alec, regarding the calm look on Maryse's face knowing that she was so far alright with their relationship.

"I have some news for you two." She began, her superior tone echoing throughout the library. "The Clave called me last night to inform that I was needed back in Idris the second I can."

"You're going away?" Alec quickly asked and Magnus saw Maryse nodded, her face worried a tint.

"As the only official adult in the Institute, the responsibilities will be handed down to you, Alec." Maryse calmly spoke. Magnus noticed how she kept eyeing him from the side and he wondered if Alec notices it too.

"How long will you stay in Idris?" Alec asked, looking at his mother.

Maryse looked down at the table, looking unsure and troubled. "That I was not informed." Magnus felt how Alec sort of quivered next to him and he fought the urge to hold his hand, telling him that he wasn't alone. But that wasn't the right time. Alec needed to retain his self-control without Magnus's aid.

"You said some news. That's only one." Alec spoke after he seemed to brace himself for the new duty that was given to him only two minutes ago.

"Yes." Maryse spoke, her voice returning with the tone Magnus had only heard when she speaks of trouble. "I would have asked you to leave but since you'll be taking care of the Institute for a while," Maryse said, looking at her eldest with the identical blue eyes and diverting her gaze to Magnus, "you'll need to hear this."

After they had sent Maryse off through a portal that was made by another warlock, Magnus took the chance and asked Alec,

"Is Jace and Isabelle around?"

"Yeah." Alec nodded his head. "Why?"

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Magnus looked at him and slowly, the realization dawned on Alec's face.

"Oh, right." He mumbled. "I think they're in the training room." Alec said; walking in front of Magnus and the warlock followed faithfully. His mind was still thinking of the news that Maryse had told them when he recognized the frame of the training room's door. He let Alec pushed the door opened and walked in, meeting the gaze of a certain golden-haired shadowhunter who stood in the middle of the room with his hands outstretched from throwing a dagger into the target. What took Magnus's breath away (not that Jace was that attractive in his eyes, Alec was much more beautiful) was the dangling object around Jace's chest. As his eyes fell onto the once familiar piece, he felt that one name stuck in his throat having so long not being mentioned and uttered.

Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Ok? Anything?
> 
> Just leave your thoughts and yes, I mean you. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the comments dear readers. Before we carry on with the next chapter, here's a few notes that I forgot to insert last time.
> 
> -This event took place after COHF (spoiler ahead for those who haven't read it yet)
> 
> -Simon has ascended and is now currently training with Isabelle along with Clary (his memory is still a little messed up)
> 
> -Any confusions or inquiries that occurs in the reviews will have my attention if it's not disclose in the plot.
> 
> That's it for now. Happy reading and leave me your thoughts. Have a nice day! :)

Chapter 3: The Dreams

The subway was quite vacant that morning, Clary told herself as she looked over at her best friend, Simon Lewis sitting next to her holding up another comic book-different than the one he'd gawked over yesterday on their way to the Institute. It had taken a certain amount of pleading from Clary to get the book out of his hands when all that was needed was the sight of a tall, slim, dark-haired female shadowhunter who happens to reside at the Institute and was currently Simon's personal trainer.

"Put it away, Lewis." Clary said, crossing her legs and trying to ignore the tight stretch of the black gear that encased her like bird cage. Simon had been glaring at her since she started to distract his attention and Clary surmised that it was because they were nearing their destination did only Simon really listened to her. Of course, he would act up first.

"You know, if I haven't really remembered everything about you," he began, closing his book and keeping them in his bag, "I might as well shout to people that you're harassing me from my humanity rights." He was wearing a typical shadowhunter gear, the ones that Clary usually saw Jace wearing whenever he was training or in a hunt. It gave another image to Simon-where Jace had been trained all his life of being a demon slayer, Simon wasn't the kind of boy that Clary would imagine stepping on a bug showing that he could care less of a small creature. Nope, he was more like the kind of boys that helps elder cross the road and carries the groceries for them not because they wanted the praises, but to point out they don't realize they were doing it.

"What humanity rights?" Clary asked, looking at him in a funny way. They were both wearing glamour so as to not attract attention from their surrounding-teenagers with black tattoos all over them and suited in a black gear looking like ninjas aren't exactly a thing in the town, even if the city was the origin of every superhero character that could exist in the universe.

"Reading general materials in public on a public transportation. In New York." He added plainly. Magnus had given his best in helping Simon to recall some of his memories and so far, Clary wasn't disappointed.

"You're half angel now. Stop acting like a mundane." Clary said, swallowing on the weird taste upon her own words. She wondered sometimes whether she could totally get away with what was her old self and she thought, maybe not totally. For a fact, shadowhunters don't wonder, they act. Aside from cases like Valentine's and Sebastian's-Clary felt a small tug in her heart at the reminiscent of her brother-shadowhunters rarely uses strategies except in battles. Facing demons are a completely different story where skills are the main factor involved. And also experience.

"Then maybe you should stop painting, Fray." replied Simon, who at that moment was already standing up, "shadowhunters don't paint. They draw runes." He said mockingly and she giggled, loving the way how Simon was almost himself. Of course, the time he'd spent as a vampire and the bearer of Mark of Cain was something unreachable. He wasn't as strong as a vampire anymore, his heart beats and he wasn't cold all the time. No more fangs, just glasses. Just Simon.

"We're here." They both got down from the subway and took the usual route to the seemingly abandoned church. Clary only had to reach out her hand and the grand door of the Institute flung opened, welcoming two of their own of the angel's chosen. They walked straight to the training room, expecting to see Isabelle already waiting for them but when they arrived, said shadowhunter was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Isabelle?" Simon asked, clearly anxious at the absence of his trainer. All three other heads in the room looked up at the sound of Simon's voice. Jace was the first to smile at Clary and Alec merely nodded his head, something that was accountable compared to his old style of greeting her which seemed so far away now. Her gaze then travelled to the sight of a faintly taller guy next to Alec.

Magnus was leaning-something he seemed to be very comfortable of doing-on the weapons table, a little apart from the two shadowhunters. Clary only began to notice the slight tense in his posture when she smile at him and he had a peculiar look etching on his face. He looked back and forth between Clary and Jace, something that would be normal coming from the warlock if it weren't for the apprehensive glare he gave Jace but the said blonde wasn't paying attention to him. He was still listening to his parabatai talking.

Something felt like déjà vu to Clary when Magnus sauntered over to her, looking all fabulous and gorgeous in his one-in-a-million attire and yet still behold that ancient vibe in him.

"Clary dear," he announced, a little bit too loud, "just the right person I wanted to see. Not," he quickly added, turning around to look at Alec and pointing his index finger to him, "that you're not the one for me."

Clary saw Alec gave him an affectionate look underneath what she assumed was meant to be a bored face.

"Come along biscuit. There's something I need to show you." Magnus said to her, already walking towards the door when Clary, for the first time that day heard Jace spoke.

"In private?" He asked; a tone of qualms in his inquiry. "What is there to show that needs only Clary's attention?" His voice sounded different to Clary even with the default sassiness that's always there.

"Many unimaginable other things that I bet you would not be able to show." Magnus answered. "It's not like there is anything left for you to display to her." The others were silent at that.

"Wait, what?" Simon piped up, confused to where the conversation was leading when Clary saw Jace choked back on his tongue. She herself couldn't hide the flush that was surely making its way to her face.

"Show me then, Magnus." Clary chimed in and quickly made her way over to the warlock who was still narrowing his eyes at Jace. Alec was already picking up from where he left his discussion with Jace and Simon stood at a distance from the two, looking awkward and fidgety.

"Why do you keep looking at Jace like that?" Clary asked Magnus once the training room door shut closed and there were only two in the hallway.

"Did you meet Jace last night?" Magnus suddenly asked, not registering Clary's question as he pulled off the façade and wear his 'warlock look'-the one when he go all serious and low tone.

"No. I was at home watching TV with my mother and Luke." Clary honestly answered although her voice still sounds curious and maybe a little bit demanding.

Magnus simply hummed at her response which gave Clary the impression that he'd only wanted to know what she was doing the previous night. That was until he said,

"Something happened to Jace. But I haven't figure out what it is." He said, half whispering.

"He looks fine to me." Clary said, recalling how Jace had look the way he always did-his golden hair neatly shining with its embellish glow and his jaw, sharp and defined same as his muscles underneath the shirt he was wearing and finally his eyes, something that holds so much virtue Clary had ever seen in someone. Clearly, Jace isn't someone.

"And he also said that he went to your place after his demon hunt with Alec last night." Magnus spoke, his tone changing to becoming lighter and friendlier.

"You mean he lied? That's the problem?" asked Clary, still in haze.

"I mean something happened to Jace. I have this instinct of what it is but I need you to play along with him for a while. Can you do that?" He asked, quirking his groomed eyebrow and looking at Clary as if his words made all sense.

"Magnus, I don't get what you're trying to say."

He looked around the hallway; something that Clary rarely sees him do-Magnus doesn't look like someone who likes to move too much, he makes small action looks exhaustive-before looking down at her.

"Someone tampered with his memories. He thinks he went to see you last night and that you gave him the locket he was wearing."

"I don't see any locket."

"He kept it inside his shirt when he saw me eyeing at it." Clary would've told Magnus that the sound of him eyeing Jace was something prodigious if it weren't for the situation.

"Do you know who did that to him?" She asked instead, keeping her gaze steady with his.

"I'm not sure." He said, although the look on Magnus's face told Clary that he was more than sure.

"How did you know something happened? Was it the locket?" Clary guessed.

"That and because Alec's parabatai rune was glowing in his sleep last night." Magnus answered her indifferently.

"And he didn't feel anything at all?" Clary asked, feeling an almost familiar ambiance creeping up her nervous system.

"He didn't even know about it." Magnus said; avoiding the fact that Alec had acted strangely during the whole happening and he'd woke up not remembering anything about it.

"What should we do? Should we tell Jace-"

"No." Magnus sternly said, "I don't know what's wrong with him aside from his messed up memories but other than that everything  _looks_  fine. Let him thinks he really did see you last night. I'll work on the rest."

Clary knew there were other million things she should be asking, interrogating Magnus until she knew for sure what was wrong this time. She didn't though.

"Let me know if you've got the answer." Clary spoke, her voice sure and confident and she knew Magnus could see the trust in her gazing to his eyes, reflecting something that had grown ever since the war ended. He shrugged at her, tilting his head sideway and looking behind her head.

"Wha-" Clay spin around and saw Isabelle walking over to them, a smile no one else could pulled off with the clothes she was wearing plastered on her face as she got closer.

"Morning, cuties." She greeted them. Clary felt surprisingly offensive at being called with such term but she saw Magnus smiled even more. He broke off from their presumably secretive discussion and rested on the wall, making his whole frame longer and slender.

"You're up late." Clary said and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"You're being obvious." She shot back at her. "It's your fault for keeping Jace until late last night. I would've been in bed earlier." Isabelle plainly did not notice the quick glance Clary gave Magnus from the corner as she pushed the door opened and walked inside the training room. Clary walked in as well when she saw Magnus gave no sign in continuing their talk, simply nudging his chin towards her when she looked back at him.

* * *

Jace felt his nerves somewhat tensed when he saw Isabelle walking into the room. His mind played back the images he'd saw last night in his sleep and he quickly burned them away, willing himself to think that the Heavenly fire was still in him and whatever it was last night would never come back. We know that's not true.

"Isabelle." Simon spoke, declaring her presence to no one but himself as he smiled at her and Jace finally looked behind his sister towards Clary. She gave him a small smile and Jace noticed there was a slight hesitant in it. He looked further behind to Magnus who stared back at him with the same gaze he'd given Jace since he arrived.

"Done with your presentation?" Jace asked, looking back and forth between Clary and Magnus although the gaze on the latter lingers a second longer.

"What presentation?" Isabelle asked him. She was looking at her brother when she finally seemed to realize he had been standing there all this while. "You're here early." She smiled at Alec.

"Mom called. I have something to tell you." Alec answered her. Jace was still looking at his sister when he noticed that a small dagger was in his grip. All too coincidently, the feeling of the hilt in his palm was intriguing when he looked back at Isabelle.

"Alec darling, before you carry on," Magnus said to Alec, "is it alright if you send me out? I need to leave for a client's appointment, remember?"

Jace caught the look on Alec's face that said he clearly didn't remember of what Magnus had told him but then it was quickly replaced with something else.

"Right. I'll be right back." Alec said to them as he walked side by side with Magnus leaving the training room.

"Hey." Jace heard a small voice by his side. "You're feeling alright?" Clary asked him. She gave him her usual stare that made his heart ache for her even more and made him thinks that the space in his heart was too large and too small at the same time.

"Yeah." He exhaled. He leaned in then, wanting to give Clary a part of him that was always hers when he saw something moved beside him and his hand reacted faster. Like lightning, the sound of something tearing and the realization hit Jace with cold waves as he watched Isabelle recoiled quickly enough from his dagger.

"What the hell, Jace!" Isabelle said, bewildered as she gripped her arm and looked at her now torn gear. "You ruin one of my favourite clothes."

Simon was gaping at what just happened when Clary spoke,

"You're bleeding, Izzy." Jace saw the tiny beads of crimson blood making its way known on Isabelle's fair skin and he felt a pang on his cheek. Something was messed up and he didn't know what it is.

"By the angel, Jace. It's not like I was trying to kill you." And the irony hits him like nausea. He couldn't say anything, not even to apologize to his sister as he felt coldness reaching out on his fingers. Isabelle seemed to be waiting for him to say something and when it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon, she casually said,

"It's fine. Simon needed a practice with healing runes anyway." She then turned to Simon, who still seemed all too dumbstruck with Isabelle's words that she had to grab him by the arm and hauled him away from Jace and Clary.

"Come on, Simon. You're drawing an iratze for me." She said and before they were completely gone, Jace heard Clary asked,

"Where are you going?"

"To my room." Isabelle said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Clary asked again.

"I left my stele in there." Isabelle replied with not too gentle tone as she dragged Simon away from the view and Jace's mind seemed only to click on why Simon couldn't use  _his_  stele that was surely in his pocket then.

"Jace." Clary called him. "It's nothing. You reacted on reflex."

"No." Jace said; his voice getting more alienated in Clary's ears as the time span on between them. "I don't even realize my hand was moving."

Clary gave him a smile then, a sweet and kind curl gracing her lips and Jace only remembered what he was about to do before the occurrence happened.

"I guess you aren't fully awake yet." Clary said, her smile getting mischievous.

"Really?" Jace smiled the same smile at her while quirking his lips. "And you know how to fix that?"

He didn't get an answer as Clary crashed her lips with his and they were far gone from the world as they stood in the training room in each other's arms, not knowing there was a demon smiling down at his next contemplation.

* * *

_Jace was still staring at the same meadow he had seen these past few nights. It all started that way. A view of the Glass City and the Herondale's Manor not too far away from the other shadowhunters' family houses when it started going deranged and frenzied._

_It had been Isabelle for the first three nights. And then it was Alec. He would be standing under a tree, distance away from where Jace was sitting down before coming closer and he'd reached out a hand that Jace took unsuspectingly, getting up onto his legs and looking at his brother._

_"Alec, what's wrong?" He would ask, looking worriedly at Alec who avoided his eyes most of the time in the encounter._

_"Magnus is dead, Jace." He would say in despair and holding out a knife to Jace, hilt first, forcing it into Jace's unrelenting hand before saying,_

_"Kill me." And Jace complied after the third dream, unwilling to see his brother from losing himself as he struck the knife deep into Alec's heart, welcoming the pain on his collarbone and heart as well as the bond breaks apart and he fell again into nothingness._

_When the pain started to numb and Jace was getting-with no other words to describe it-comfortable, things would shift and the dreams he had when he was under Lilith's influence would come back resurfacing, only ten times worse._

_He would look into Clary's eyes, not seeing the girl he loves stab him with a knife and he would be in no way to fight her as she straddled him defenceless._

_"You're nothing, Jace." She would speak in the same voice that Jace had heard saying countless confession of loving him and yet the difference in them was painful enough for him to lose control._

_"You're a disgrace. Don't think no one knows of your deepest craving when we were in Edom. You wish for power, Jace."_

_The words were torment but it did nothing compared to what Jace resorted. He'd pushed Clary off him, although he knew it wasn't her and the next thing he did was something unimaginable._

_He killed her._

_"Even the blood of angel would not safe you from this. You are losing shadowhunter, and that is definite." The voice said._

* * *

That night, Jace didn't bolt up straight into a sitting position. He'd remained lying down horizontally and he felt like thousands cuffs were on him, holding him down. Beads of sweats were visible on his forehead, gleaming through what little lights the night sky could provide through the small opening of the curtains.

_"Take it."_

He didn't know the origin of the voice and yet he moved. His hand searched for the thing under his pillow and his fingers curled around the cold surface, grasping it with adoration as he took out the small knife.

_"Go on. You know where to go."_

Jace's feet moved without him knowing it. He realized he was walking towards the door and his hand grabbed the knob, turning it slowly and preventing any sound from escaping. He felt the dipped on his chest and remember the locket that he had been wearing nonstop giving him the warm assurance of his next step.

Jace took a solemn stride, with the knife securely in his hand and the locket constantly beating its comfort on his chest as he walked out of his room and heading to his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to give it a guess on where Jace is going? Here's a hint, it's only a few steps from his room.*wink
> 
> Reviews are extremely helpful! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the previous one. :)

Chapter 4: The Warlock

Alec may have been on the verge of falling deep into his slumber as he close his eyes only two minutes ago when he heard the quick rap on his door. His mind was still fuzzy and it took a couple of seconds and another three certain knocking for him to bring his legs down from the bed and walked over to the door.

It hadn't been a week since he took over the New York Institute, playing his role as the temporary head and he felt drained. There weren't any difference from the last time he had taken up the job except this time, the duration was uncertain and new shadowhunters, coming and leaving were a little bit too much for him-not that he was whining-apart from conducting the new shadowhunters' training sessions so that everything could fall back into place for the Shadow World. What was bothering him was the fact that he hadn't seen Magnus for the last three days as he was always at the Institute and his boyfriend had clients to attend to.

The thoughts of the cat-eyed warlock brought ache of joint yearning in Alec as he yawned and grabbed his door knob, flinging the door opened lazily and locking eyes with his brother.

"What is it, Jace?" He asked; his voice still lulled with the residue of sleep. Alec rubbed his eyes, waiting for Jace to answer him but he stood there, unmoving.

"Jace, what's wro-"Jace moved, a blur of something silver in his hand reaching out to Alec.

He wasn't fast enough to react. Alec felt the sharp blade made its way into his side and he felt warm liquid running down his night clothes as he fell to the ground, unspoken shock and overwhelming pain clouded his mind when he looked up at Jace.

Without any runes on, Alec felt utterly cold-naked and bare. There wasn't anything, no weapons he could use to-what exactly? That was Jace standing in his room, his brother and his other half.

His mind started feeling hazy and Alec thought that maybe the sleep was coming back to him. The last thing he saw before he succumbed to unconsciousness was Jace's face splitting into a smile and then there was another figure standing behind the blonde with white hair falling gracefully. His mind screamed of Valentine before he thought to himself, Valentine wasn't purple. And then he was gone.

* * *

"Why did you ask me to hurt the boy?" Ifrit asked, his voice the sound of Jace's. "You said you wanted him to be left alone."

Morgana was smiling at him, the kind of smile he always get whenever there was something right or wrong he'd done. In other words, he could do nothing to justify himself to his master.

"I've been waiting. And I'm getting bored." Morgana said; her voice so soft and eerie that Ifrit cringed slightly in Jace's body.

"I've been patient to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he's doing everything to avoid me. This is the only accessible method." She walked towards the motionless shadowhunter on the ground, keeping away from the pool of blood that was slowly making its way abundant on the floor.

"Dear boy, you didn't have to cut him so deep." Morgana glances at the blonde boy standing next her as her hands hovered around the Nephilim's side and silver glow made its way to the edge of her fingers, elegantly matching her violet complexion and exploiting her image so despairingly.

"I can't help it. This Nephilim almost shred his own sister with a small dagger, and all I did was gave the dream a small flick." Ifrit sneered, remembering how the shadowhunter he was vested in currently had reacted to his mini intrusion. How he loved the taste of the boy's pain when he realized what he had done. Sadly, the incident right then was not to be kept known to the soul he was holding. That would've been a feast for him.

"He has a lot to fear for. His time in hell taught him that." Ifrit continued, his now golden eyes drooping at the shining glimmer coming from the warlock as she continued to heal the wounded shadowhunter.

"And I'm pretty sure your time with him have given you pleasure unlike ever before?" Morgana gander at the shadowhunter, seeing the face of an angel's breed but looking in the eyes of a demon.

"I dare not say, Morgana." Ifrit dipped his head-Jace's head. No one had given him as equal treatment as Morgana does although the sensation coming from the Nephilim's heart was much appreciated. So greatly satisfying of his fears; pain and sorrow mingling after one another. If a demon were to describe the taste of them, Ifrit would say they are nothing like any human has ever savoured before.

"My Lady, how long do you intend to let me stay here?" Ifrit asked after a quite some times of muteness.

"Are you getting weary already?" asked Morgana.

"I've simply missed your presence. Nothing less." The room was then filled with Morgana's sweet chuckles.

"That's why you are my favourite." She spoke, standing up from the shadowhunter below her and the glow from her hands vanished.

"It won't be long until we return to father. Our mission will end soon." She half whispered, knowing that Ifrit could hear her clearly.

"Now," she uttered, "the next step starts right here."

* * *

When Alec woke up in the morning, it would be an understatement to say that he felt like crap. His shoulders ache from the weird position he'd been sleeping in, his neck felt stiff and his side gave out a raw cramp.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has awake." A voice greeted him and his head whipped to the window, looking at a form sitting in his chair.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed a bit too soft due to his morning voice. Despite the fact that he'd might appeared dishevelled in front of Magnus, Alec couldn't mask his heartfelt emotions and Magnus seemed to have witnessed it with no feign.

"I've missed you too, Alexander." Magnus spoke gently, getting up from the chair and sauntering over to his shadowhunter on the bed. Alec was already sitting upright and when Magnus came to his side, his head barely reached Magnus's chest. He felt arms wounding around him, bringing the warmth and dulling the ache around his body before he felt a kiss on his forehead. Alec gladly rested his head on Magnus.

"When did you arrive? Who let you in?" Alec asked, pondering the possibilities that one of his siblings were awake before him.

"A few minutes ago. Izzy opened the door for me." Magnus said; his face still buried in Alec's tousled hair when he sensed something.

"Alec?" He let go of the shadowhunter gently and placed his hands on Alec's shoulders. His eyes searched the pair of blue ones and then travelled to the rest of his body.

"Magnus, what is it?" Alec asked, confused to the warlock's actions.

"Did something happen to you?" Magnus inquired; his hands still on Alec's shoulders and his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"No. I'm fine. Why? Do I look different?" You feel different, Magnus wanted to say but he didn't.

"Just asking." He said, shrugging and fully letting go of Alec before continuing,

"Get changed. I'll be in the training room with the others." Magnus waved his hands at Alec as he left the room, not deciphering the perplexed look on Alec's face. I need to take a bath-he thought to himself, thinking that was what Magnus was trying to tell him. Half-heartedly, he drag his legs to the bathroom along with a towel and some fresh clothes.

The sound of grunting and something hitting the floor-no doubt leaving another sacred mark on the holy ground was the first thing Alec heard as he got closer to the training room.

Apart from Simon and Clary, there are only a few other new shadowhunters who are in training currently staying at the Institute. Their schedules were fairly divided so that they could use the room alternatively. Isabelle had firmly requested for her sessions to be held in the morning. Alec would rather not ask her the reason behind it.

When he pushed the door opened, the usual sight greeted him. His siblings were at the centre of the room, looking fresh and feral in their gears, ready to pounce on their opponents whom in Alec's view were still looking rather dazed and rigid. Simon and Clary had their back pressed together while Isabelle and Jace were circling the two-imitating predators that's about to lunge.

Alec remained at the door, watching them silently as they gave no sign of noticing him when Simon moved away from Clary and sprinted towards Jace. The blonde had definitely predicted the move because the next second, Simon was sprawled on the ground, winded from Jace's attack.

"You can't keep doing that." Alec spoke, breaking the four shadowhunters out of their trance. He walked towards the weapons table, resuming his speech to Simon,

"You don't throw yourself in front of your enemy. That's like asking for a promising death."

"Thanks for telling me." Simon choked out from his position.

"You overslept." Isabelle stated and he could only nod in a minimal acknowledgement before his mind picks up on something.

"Where's Magnus? I thought he said he'll wait for me here." Alec asked, looking from Isabelle to Jace, who were still on top of Simon.

"He left." Jace simply answered, breaking his eye contact from Simon to look at the older guy.

"What?" Alec almost yelled when he quickly regained his composure.

"He said he had something urgent to do." Clary added, straightening herself and lowering her weapon. Alec didn't know whether it was his face or his posture that give away his feelings because Clary quickly asked him,

"Are you alright?" He barely heard her when the ache from his side suddenly intensified and he had to suppress a groan, fighting to stay upright.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Isabelle's voice sounded distant to his ears. "You're turning pale."

He saw Jace lifted himself from Simon, letting go of his hands and walked straight to him.

"Alec, talk to me. Where is it hurting?" Jace's question didn't shock him as much as he thought it would as he brought his hand to the side of his left hip, gripping the place where the pain sort of accumulates.

"Over there?" Jace asked; his face all serious and humourless. Alec wanted so bad to nod his head but he couldn't bring his head up as he felt the ache doubles in agony. Before he could fall to his knees-thinking that his legs might fail him, the pain was gone in a blink.

He felt his senses coming back to him and he could clearly see Jace's face inches away from his. Alec heard Simon's voice from the side,

"I think it might be appendix." He said in a tone of suggestion which was quickly followed by a slap. Alec couldn't tell whether it was aimed on his head or on his arm but he bet it was the former.

"Ow! Clary!" Simon exclaimed, surprised at the sudden assault from his best friend. Alec would've imagined it coming from Isabelle but nothing is impossible for that small girl to accomplish after what they've been through together.

"He's a shadowhunter, Simon. I doubt that would be the reason." Clary said.

"Hey, stay with me, Alec." Jace said when he saw Alec's eyes began to droop. "I'll call Magnus for you."

"No, it's alright." Alec spoke, his voice weak to his own ears. "Draw an iratze for me, will you? That'll do."

"Are you sure?" Jace raised an eyebrow. This time, Alec managed to nod and pulled out his stele.

"Here, use mine." He handed his stele to Jace when he saw something flashed behind the golden eyes. Alec didn't know whether it was his mind playing with him but he thought he saw Jace flinched when he hold out his stele to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jace." Alec whispered softly in a low voice when Jace hesitated a second longer. His brother stared at him with a look that Alec wished would never appear on any of his siblings' face or even on Clary's and Simon's. That conflicted look only reminds him of their time in Edom.

When Jace seemed unsure for the next second, Alec told him,

"Never mind. I'll just draw one myself." He doubt his own words; the ache was no longer there. Alec kept his stele in his pocket, not looking at Jace before glancing at Isabelle.

"I'm in the library if you need me." He told her and with that, he left the training room mentally reminding himself to call Magnus as soon as he can. He didn't see the look that his brother gave him when he walked out.

* * *

Magnus was standing in one of the dark alleys near Brooklyn. He wasn't too far away from his home when all too sudden his head thought of a certain feline surely lazing around the place acting like he owned it.

He cut his own musing short, remembering why he was standing in the dark, surrounded by muddy walls and dirt-filled ground in the first place. He's waiting for someone, someone who had wanted to see him badly enough to use such means to drive him out from his hiding.

He'd been foolish to think that the attempt would stop once he hid himself in his own-made imprisonment, cutting off his contact with the shadowhunters so that they would be left alone. He had thought he succeeded until he met Alexander earlier that day. He knew things would not be right-at least for him-if he had stayed and not face the new threat that happened to be an old acquaintance.

"Finally, the High Warlock has come to grace me with his ever so magnificent presence." The voice, held sorrow and lonesome would've been tauntingly familiar to Magnus if they had not come from behind him.

He turned around slowly, wanting to fake his composure and knew he'd mostly make it since that was his most prime talent among many others.

"I can't really say I'm happy to see you after so long, Morgana." Magnus said, keeping his tone calm and unchallenged. The violet-skinned warlock moved into his line of vision and Magnus was brought back to remembrance. She still looks the same to Magnus; counting her still purple skin, her hair still white that pure wasn't even the word to describe it, her eyes the same combination of yellow-green even though hers lack in Asian look. The one that seemed unpretentious on her was the glint of smile at the corner of her lips that Magnus had known for so long.

"Tell me," Magnus spoke, "has hell been boring for you to come here and create trouble or are you simply on a vacation to visit me? I would've cleared my schedule for you."

"Same old attitude. You don't change, do you?" Morgana asked, taking one small step forward. "Edom is still the same." She answered nonetheless.

"I don't think renovation is something that would cross the Prince of Hell's mind?" Magnus said in a recommending tone. He was still standing at his spot despite the small advancement Morgana was taking. "Things are quite depressing the first time I've been there. And maybe the last."

"I must say," Morgana drawled, her lips still smiling, "I'm quite disappointed you didn't take your time to visit me there."

Magnus shrugged. "I was in a rush."

"To save the Children of the Nephilim?" Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"To attend my cat's dentist appointment." Magnus replied.

"Oh dear, are we playing this game right now?" Morgana raised her left eyebrow. "Surely, the reason you're here is because of your precious belonging?" Morgana asked, taking in the tense that was making its way to Magnus's facial expression and even to his shoulders and arms.

"Am I right, my Little Prince?"

* * *

The sound of pages being flipped after one another had been filling the library ever since the single soul of occupant made his entry and sat behind the desk, lodging himself on his ex-tutor's chair.

Alec had been looking at the same book for the last thirty minutes after his fail attempt in trying to call Magnus. He had tried to persuade himself into thinking that Magnus would definitely call him back or even better, make another surprise appearance after he's done with whatever it was but he knew that wasn't the case.

His mind was still thinking on how Jace had reacted when he drew out his stele, looking as if someone was handing him a knife or a sword and telling him to kill himself. Alec ran his fingers through his hair at the thoughts, wondering what it was that's bothering his brother. It was visible to him that they were still recovering from the war and the time they spent in hell but for Jace to be the one who is compromise was hard to imagine. The sound of the library door creaking opened abruptly pulled him out of his pensive, looking up only to see Jace standing at the doorway.

"Hey." Jace said. Alec gave him a small nod before diverting his gaze onto the book once again, letting Jace take all the time he needs to move from the door towards the desk.

"So," He spoke again, his hands neatly hidden in his pockets, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Alec simply said with no dejection in his speech. He meant it though; the pain was no longer there. It was as if Alec had merely imagined it.

"What was that all about?" Jace asked, taking small steps towards where his brother was sitting while pretending to look at the collections of books with curiosity. They both know a large amount of them had been read when they were younger and the only person whose interest was the existence of those tomes were sitting right behind the desk.

"I was hungry, I guess." Alec mumbled coherently, still looking at the book and scribbling something on the page.

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

"Did Izzy send you here?" Alec asked, finally looking up and putting down the pen he was holding.

"Yes and no." Jace answered, plopping himself down on the velvety couch that was facing Alec's position. "I might have misapplied my technique on Simon and it cost him a few bruises. No biggie, just a couple of 'em around his rib."

"Jace," Alec exhaled, sounding defeated, "what did you do?"

"I told you." He said, widening his eyes a little. "Anyways, Izzy locked me out from the training room and she said I better repent from my  _mistakes_  before she sees me again."

"Did you say sorry to Simon?"

"What are we? Six years old?" Jace asked, a look of disbelieve on his face. "Clary drew runes on him." He added in a small voice.

Alec made a sound of approval at the back of his throat and when he saw Jace looking elsewhere not meeting his eyes, he look back down on the table and opened the book again, searching the page he was on before the conversation.

"Alec?" Jace called him but he didn't look up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you experience anything different after we returned from hell?"

"Like what?"

"Nightmares."

Alec looked up. He met Jace's eyes and he said truthfully,

"Sometimes." He closed the book and got up from the chair before walking towards Jace. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

He didn't need to know the answer from Jace. He's convenient like that. Alec knows when Jace prefer to speak things out loud even if most of the time-apart from when they were in Edom-they were disguised with his usual witty remarks.

"It wasn't so bad the first few weeks we came back here." Jace started, "But it started going…sick these few days."

"How sick?" Alec asked, sitting down on the loveseat facing Jace.

"I don't want to talk about it." He quickly said, looking down onto his hands and rubbing his palms together. "I just…I-I keep hurting people in my sleep. I'm losing control Alec, don't you see?"

Jace gazed at him with his eyes widened a lot more than usual and his face looking frustrated and angry. He scratched the side of his head with unnecessary force and his hair was disarray from the usual neat form Jace normally holds. It was something rare for someone to see Jace's vulnerable sight even for Alec but that didn't make him feel a lot better. To witness Jace in his worse was a conundrum between sweetness and a bitter after taste.

"It takes a while for things to feel normal again but we know it won't be the same. Others, even Isabelle is still fighting to forget what happened now that Simon is here. We all took it hard." Alec consoled him in his brotherly tone.

"I don't see you losing a grip of yourself." Jace looked at him.

"I've been distracted from it. Taking care of the Institute, looking after the new shadowhunters and not to mention my full time job being your parabatai makes me forget them. But they do get me in my sleep." Alec said.

"I'm afraid that I will hurt any of you. I've already did. I know there's something wrong in me. Something that should have stayed in hell but I brought it back here." Jace's tone was dark and Alec felt cold all of a sudden.

"Nothing's wrong with you. If there is, you know I could feel it." Almost reflexively, both of them had their hands flew to the one rune that they have gotten in oath of each other.

"You won't hurt me, Jace." Alec repeated for the second time that day. "Not with a stele."

"I could come up with other things." Jace said, the lightness coming back into his tone of speech and the self-hatred posture declining from his form as he leaned back. "I could choke you with a strawberry."

"Why strawberry?" Alec asked at the peculiar choice of weapon. "I thought you don't go for pink foods or drinks."

"I don't." Jace smiled and Alec relaxed as well, knowing their topic would end right there if Jace had no intention to carry on with it. Alec's eyes then flickered below Jace's chin, observing the faint blue glow coming from inside his shirt.

"What's that?" He asked. Jace looked down on his torso and took out the locket that he had been wearing these past few days.

"A gift from Clary." He said, a tone of unsureness in his voice when said it.

"Nice." Alec voiced. He watched as the locket hang around Jace's neck, the silver chain resting smoothly on him and the lantern-shaped object was directly at the centre of his chest, only a few inches away from his heart.

"Alright then. I guess I could return now that I've made my confession to you." Jace uttered, the slight mocking tone was apparent to both of them. He got up from the couch and walked straight to the door. He didn't see Alec's eyes following his every step until he turned around when he was at the door and his lips moved.

"Wanna grab something at Taki's tonight? Just the two of us." Alec could've sworn he heard something else beneath his brother's words but he didn't know what it was.

"Yeah. Sure." He said, watching Jace disappear behind the doors and his fingers glazed the outline of his parabatai rune.

"Nothing's wrong." He muttered to himself, looking at a distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not very happy about this chapter. Let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sure I should apologize to whoever's reading for the non-stop update in less than a week. I'm aiming to conclude this story by May so please bear with me. I hope you're still enjoying the plot as I do enjoy writing them. Hope this was better than the last one. Do leave me your thoughts. They worth something called motivation to me. You know who you are. *wink
> 
> Happy reading. :)

Chapter 5: The Gift

Previously...

_"Am I right, my Little Prince?"_

Magnus leaned on one of the few clean spot on the wall, his hands cross over his chest and his eyes warily fixed on Morgana's.

"Alec is a shadowhunter. He's not a possession for you to leave your scent on him." He said in a low tone, almost murderously sounding for any ears to listen. But it didn't leave the same effect on the other warlock who until then had looked rather bored with Magnus's replies.

"You've been ignorant, Magnus." Morgana chuckled. "Father told me how that Nephilim of yours was brave enough to give up his life for you. I take it your quite fond of him as well?" Morgana required, showing an expression that clearly declares she knows of the answer.

"I guess you are." She quickly said, not letting Magnus to speak his mind, yet. "Since the only way for you to come to me was leaving behind my magic on him."

"That and also the other signs you gave me. You must've truly missed me." said Magnus, finally connecting the dots; Jace's locket, Alec's rune glowing and a demon let loose near Brooklyn just for him to handle. Maryse had told him and Alec about it, suspecting that it was quite unusual for demons to roam around coincidentally close to Magnus's apartment. "Remind me to buy you a phone later. You can just text me on our next meeting."

"And what makes you think I wanted to see you again after this encounter?" inquired Morgana, glancing away from Magnus and looking at the wall opposite him. There used to be some graffiti painted on it that was ages old and the paint had blended with the moulds.

"After all the troubles you've went through?" Magnus straightened himself up. "Besides, I know you won't be leaving until you finish what you started."

"And what is that?" Morgana asked him. Many years before, that would be one of her qualities that Magnus had found winsome and amenable in her. She makes people dare to guess and unafraid of the wrong answer because either way, the result would end the same-Morgana always wins. But this time, Magnus could only hope for some changes. For that hope stands in a name of a shadowhunter.

"Why is one of your pet currently living in Jace Herondale's body? What are you searching for this time, Morgana?" She was silent. The only sound in the background was the passers by walking past the alley, missing the shadows of a man and a woman who stood facing each other. Magnus asked again,

"What have you done to Jace for your next amusement?"

* * *

If Alec was honest with himself, he did find it a little bit odd with Jace's offer. And yet there he was walking side by side with his parabatai who seemed very determined to get to Taki's as fast as he can. It wasn't something they had never done before; Izzy usually stayed at the Institute whenever she felt like not leaving her room. But ever since Clary, Simon and Magnus entered their circles, things admittedly changes as well.

"What's the rush, Jace? You're that hungry?" Alec asked, trying to bring Jace out from his well-matched strides which appeared almost similar to a light jog. If it weren't for his longer legs, Alec would definitely have a hard time catching up with him.

"Yeah." replied Jace absentmindedly. He clearly wasn't paying attention to his brother. Alec didn't try to say anything else when he saw the restaurant materialized before him. They stepped in, catching a few of werewolves nodding at them-undoubtedly Maia's packs, vampires who merely stared at them with their normal stare-cold and dead, a couple of faeries who shrunk back in their seats and gave them what could've been a dirty look if it weren't for fish bones sticking out between their teeth. Jace and Alec slid into one of the empty booths and order their food.

"I'll be right back." Jace said, and he quickly got up from his seat and walked towards the door that leads to the back of the diner. Alec couldn't get any words out from his mouth at the sudden depart of his brother so he stayed at their table, hoping that Jace wouldn't take too long of his matter.

Alec took out his phone, staring at it with dispute on whether to give a call to a certain warlock or not. He hadn't found the time to contact Magnus that day after his hurried departure from the Institute earlier that morning. Alec's time in the library had simply been jouissance as he delved into books after books, forgetting what was happening outside and sticking his nose deeper into the worn pages.

"Excuse me." A voice broke his musing and he tore his gaze away from his phone to look at the source of interjection. A lady, white-haired and olive-coloured skin was looking at him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"May I sit here?" She asked, her voice soft yet strong, somewhat reminding Alec of his sister. Before he could utter a response, she was already facing him, sitting and smiling.

"Err…" Alec started hesitantly; he wasn't really good in commencing a fall-from-the-sky-occurrence sort of conversation but he tried. "Who are you?"

"My name's Morgana. But you can call me anything." She spoke, sounding casual and friendly as if they've met before.

"I'm Alec." He replied, mentally face-palming himself with the blunt introduction.

"I know who you are." She said. "You're a shadowhunter. Your friend-golden boy-he's one as well."

Alec didn't know what to say to her words; it wasn't as if she had said it with indictment when she was all smile and flashy.

"Are you a mundane?" He asked instead.

"No. I'm on glamour. A warlock." She brought her hand up and waves it in front him gracefully and Alec saw the glamour peeled off, revealing some purple skin around her knuckles.

"Oh." was all he responded.

"Your friend left by the way." She said.

"What?" Alec's head turned to the door where Jace had vanished not less than five minutes ago and he was about to get up when the lady spoke,

"I told him to return to the Institute."

His eyes went back to the warlock in front him. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

She laughed. "No. You can see it for yourself if you like."

And with no delay, Alec was already on his feet and storming out from the café. His head whirled towards all directions in search of a particular blonde hair but with no triumph. The cold night air slammed into his skin unforgivingly, adding to his only unforeseen distress circumstances.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" The lady was standing next to him, not regarding the look on his face.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, more sternly this time. "What do you want from me?"

"My my, why does everyone thinks I want something from them when I possess everything?" She spoke, sounding bored and irritated. The shadowhunter scrunched his eyebrows, thinking of every possibility that could come up in instant. Finally, he got to a conclusion that bellowed logic for the moment.

"What have you done to Jace?" Alec asked, keeping some distance away from her.

"Ah…" She exhaled-her breath a flying smoke of small clouds that dissipated into the night, "Isn't that the question of the day?"

Alec plainly did not understand the reference in her words as he stayed guarded and his hands in position, ready to reach out a weapon in case the situation deemed for it.

"I haven't done anything to him, yet." She said, still smiling and consciously annoying the boy. "It won't be noble of me if I were to play the game without giving you the rules beforehand."

"What game?" Alec asked, still keeping his emotions in check and his face void of any betraying expressions. "What did you do to Jace?"

"You'll have to figure it out on your own if you want to save him." said Morgana, her usual tone of desolation and grief coming back from her façade. "One reminder though, you don't want to let him take off the locket I gave him."

"You gave him?" Alec didn't hide the confusion in his eyes.

"If he does," she continued as if Alec hadn't spoken a word, "let's just say the outcome will not be worthwhile on your behalf."

"What's on the locket?" Alec gritted those words from his teeth, feeling the rage building up in him the longer he looked at the warlock.

"It's a gift." She answered. "Once you've got the answer for me and I know you're a smart one, Alexander" She purred his name, almost ordinarily, "I'll give you the next hint for you to save your brother. Is that fair enough for you?"

She turned a tad, about to walk away when she stopped and said,

"Oh, and I would advise you to keep an eye or two on that little redhead warrior. She of all people will not be expecting what's coming to her."

She started to move towards a crowd of mundane and Alec shouted,

"Wait!" But it was too late. She was already gone.

* * *

_"I won't hurt her." Jace spoke._

_"Try as you may," the voice said, "but you are in no control of yourself anymore."_

_"I won't hurt Clary." Jace repeated for what felt like a thousand times and he didn't bother; it was his dream after all._

_"And there she is, dying." The image came at once; lying on the cold hard stone with a sword stuck deep in her chest and blood painting her entire ground was Clary-Jace's heart. She wasn't moving; her chest had long stopped since her heart failed to beat anymore._

_"This sweet taste you keep giving me is your downfall, little Nephilim." The voice carried on. "Soon, you won't be able to stop yourself from my craving."_

_"I won't lose to you." Jace answered to the nothingness, his voice steely, "I've been through this once and I'll make it out again."_

_"We'll see." The voice sniggered hideously. "You made it on your own last time. But this is not going to be the same ride you were on. There will be other passengers on board."_

_"That'll make things easier for me." Jace replied stubbornly._

_"Or it won't. You never know your heart until you've lost it. And when you do, it'll be too late."_

_"Get out, you demon! Get away from me!" Jace shouted, breaking off from his usual self-controlled manner as he swings his arms around in the dark, reaching for nothing, not even a shadow._

_"This test is not for you. But it is for those who would lay their hearts for you." The voice whispered lastly before everything fades to something more than darkness, something more than pitch-black; endless doubts and ambivalent._

* * *

Jace walked the hallway down to the training room quietly. He'd wake up late that morning and clearly, no one bothered to call for him. Even before he reached the training ground, he could make out Isabelle's voice no doubt giving instructions to Simon who would-with effort-try to comply. At the thought of Simon, Jace's mind quickly found the image of a red-haired, surely in the room as well and in her gear waiting for  _her_  trainer. And with that in head came last night's occurrence.

Jace ceased his steps, his feet pasted on the floor with invincible force and his heart suddenly thumped irregularly as if he'd just ran a few miles in one minute. He almost jerked away when he felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't move. He felt himself freeze at the contact until he heard his brother's voice.

"Jace." Alec said. "What are you doing out here? Clary's been waiting for you." He blinked, snapping out from the hurtful recollection. Only then he realized he'd been holding his breath.

"You didn't wake me up." Jace said. He didn't realize the accusing tone in his words until he'd said them. Alec looked a little taken aback with his respond.

"You ditched me last night. The least you could do is apologize." Alec answered, pulling out his I'm-the-older-one attitude.

"What?" Jace was bewildered. "What last night?"

"Taki's. You left and you never come back. I end up paying without eating." Alec explained, obviously annoyed with Jace.

"Alec, I went out with Clary last night." Jace answered, choking a little bit on Clary's name and feeling the creep travelled down his spine. The memory was fuzzy but he was sure-too sure about them. Deep down, he heard the voice laughing again and unconsciously, he fisted his hands.

"No. You were with me." Alec insisted. "We walked to Taki's and sat down and then you said you'll be-"

"Alec, I don't know what's gotten into you but if this is about Magnus, I'm sure he has a reason for not answering your calls." Jace said. He started to walk forward but Alec's hand on him kept him in place as the older guy moved to block him.

"No. It's not like that-"Alec paused. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone about it."

Jace hesitated and Alec could see it right through him. He tried to look away but he knew it was pointless; those blue stares were already getting the answers. Alec let go of his shoulder and stepped aside, saying,

"You should get going. The others will be coming down soon." Jace watched his brother walked away from him and not looking back. He took a deep breath-a shaky one-and strolled to the training room.

He didn't know how he'd knew about Magnus but the thoughts just came to him like bolt out of the blue. Jace's hand instinctively found the object on his chest and his fingers wrapped around them protectively, urging the comfort to come back to him before he pushed the training room's door open.

Clary was throwing daggers at the side of the room while Simon was still practicing some moves with Isabelle. She nodded at him before looking back at Simon, gazing at him ferociously but the way she stood her stance-slacken and relaxed-showed how much she cared for the boy. Jace felt repulsive all of a sudden at the thoughts and he'd wanted to snap at his sister for no reason but Clary cut him off his rapid enrage.

"Someone's a late riser this morning." Clary spoke and smiled at Jace. That small natural act would've always managed to melt Jace's heart but it didn't that day. He felt something snapped even more in him and he had to fight the urge to take a step back when Clary leaned into him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sorry." He croaked out when he felt strong enough to utter something. "I guess last night tire me out."

"What happened last night?" Clary asked innocently.

"We went for a demon hunt last night. You and me." Jace said; his own voice unsure with the words he'd utter.

"We did?" Clary asked and before Jace could say anything, she quickly added,

"Oh yes we did!" She might've been too excited with her answer because Simon looked at them questioningly before Isabelle kicked him on the shin.

Jace heard him whined but he was too focused on Clary. She was staring at him, smiling and everything and yet her eyes were bleary; their pupils sort of trembled and they didn't shine like they always do-trusting and unswerving.

"Clary, is something wrong?" Jace asked.

"Everything's fine." She answered too quickly. "Why don't we practice combat first? I'm all warmed up from throwing those daggers." She said, giving a glance at the target and looking at him expectantly.

"Okay." They moved to the centre of the room where the space was empty and a little distant from Simon and Isabelle. Clary stood facing Jace, apart further and waited for him to initiate their training.

"Try the moves I taught you yesterday." Jace suggested. She nodded, took her stance which were by now perfect in the eyes of a trained shadowhunter and send out punches to Jace. He blocked a few others before Clary went to his lower body; kicking his legs and tripping him when he tried to avoid by jumping. After the third try, Jace went down on the floor, his back landing on the surface and his eyes looking up at Clary.

"I saw Alec did that to you the other day and I thought why not? Didn't know it work miracles." Clary giggled at him. She turned around; lowering her guards down from Jace. A hand pulled her by her arms and then she was flushed on top of Jace, face a few inches away and her hair-tied into a ponytail-fall on one side.

"The sight of me on the floor takes people off guard. Didn't know it work wonders to you." Jace shot back smugly. Clary managed to roll her eyes before Jace shifted and switched their position so that Clary was lying down and he was hovering on top her.

"I love you, Clary." Jace whispered. "You know that right?"

He didn't wait for her answer. As he closed his eyes, he leaned in and caught her lips with his; the spark of joy and burning glow of fire was all he sees as he deepened the kiss. He felt Clary's arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he felt her heart beat-fast and steady-beneath him. Jace felt his own supply of air lessened but he didn't want to let go. He gripped her wrists harder-not knowing when had he hold them in the first place-and the heat turned into something cold.

Like thunder, his eyes snapped open and he broke off from the kiss, hastily getting up from Clary and looking down at his hands. No blood, there weren't any blood on them like he'd seen in his dreams. Clary propped herself up on her elbows, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted.

"Jace…" He heard her call for him but he was already walking away to the door, ignoring the scandalous look on Simon's face and the questioning one on Isabelle's. He stopped for a moment when he saw Alec standing at the entryway, already holding the door open and looking at him with all seriousness in his posture and was that a tint of worry in his eyes that Jace saw? But he couldn't think. He was already rushing past him and striding away, as far as possible from the training room, from his siblings and friends, from Clary.

* * *

Standing a few steps away from Taki's and looking uncomfortable all over his posture was Alec. He was wearing a plain white shirt beneath his black jacket and a dark blue jeans (let's just say his fashion sense was successfully altered by Magnus although they still lacked in colours). He'd been waiting for Morgana but he couldn't detect her anywhere. He'd given himself time to think about the whole affair when he realized he had the answer all along.

He looked at the entrance of Taki's, thinking whether to walk in and faced her when his legs decided it for him. He was getting the door and a soft voice ringed in his ears.

"Hello, Alexander." He turned around, swiftly thanks to his shadowhunter agility and was facing Morgana. She was still on glamour and from that distance Alec could make the outline of lenses in her eyes. She was covering her real eyes from him.

"It's nice to see you again." She said, walking into the café and giving no sign for Alec to pursue after her. But he did anyway. She was the reason he was there, after all. She slid into a booth, the one that Alec had occupied the previous night and the waiter-a faerie with green hair and fair skin-wandered over.

He shot Alec a recognition look, certainly remembering him as the guy who'd paid for his food but touch none and gave him a crooked smile. Morgana waved him away and as if enchanted, he walked off leaving the table with no order in hand.

"So," Morgana spoke, folding her hands on the table and leaning a little bit forward to the shadowhunter, looking eagerly beautiful with her white hair flowing down her shoulders, "what answer have you brought me?"

"Those nightmares," Alec began, "it's you isn't it?"

"Wrong guess." She said, pulling back a little. "It's not me, not directly." She looked at him, boring into his eyes and sending what Alec would've believed to be a clue for him.

"A demon." He answered. She tilted her head and smile.

"How?" Alec asked. "We're shadowhunters. We're all protected."

"Not Jace." Morgana spoke, never breaking eye contact with him.

"His protection was erased from him when he died at Lake Lyn. And before the ritual could be performed to him once again, he was taken by Lilith." She told him as if she was recapping her own story. Something clicked in Alec's mind.

"And when he returned to us, he had the Heavenly Fire in him. We didn't think it mattered anymore." Alec mumbled almost to himself but Morgana heard him no less.

"I knew I was right when I picked you." Morgana said, a small grin on her lips.

"What about the locket? What's the purpose of it?" asked Alec.

"And that is your next mission to find out." answered Morgana. She was still smiling at him and Alec wanted nothing but to leave if it weren't for the next thing he needed to know.

"Where is Magnus?" He asked, slowly and clearly. Morgana seemed surprised for a moment, only a moment before her smile widened and she looked impressed.

"Smart boy." She droned. "You don't have to worry. I'm keeping him just fine so that he won't interfere with our little game."

"I don't want your game. I want Magnus and my brother back." Alec spoke; his voice strong and confident, demanding.

"And you will have them both when we finish this." Morgana shot him back, looking sincere and making Alec uncomfortable with his own tone.

"Why are you doing this?" Alec asked.

"If I were to quote Magnus, he'd say 'for my amusement'." She replied. "We're done for now. Come back for your next hint and mind me when I say the next time you see me, I won't be too kind with you."

She got up, standing and was taking a step away from the table before she stopped her own movement and turned her head to face Alec.

"If you were to choose one," she said softly, "who would it be? Will it be your brother or Magnus?"

Alec was silent. He wasn't speechless but he didn't have anything to say to her.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked. Her face changed for a moment-from smiling to frowning-in a split second before she was all beaming again.

"Just wondering. Not that it matters. You have my words." And like the night before, Alec was left alone and she was out of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here comes the next chapter. Thanks for the comment, my lovely Ren and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Happy reading. :)

Chapter 6: The Questions

"You want some coffee?" Magnus glanced sideway at Morgana who was perched on his now-tiger-printed-sofa and had her eyes fixed on the TV.

"Sure." She answered not looking at him. There was a flicking noise and then two foam cups were settled on the coffee table, steaming out heat and caffeine aroma.

"Black?" Morgana asked, peeping inside the cup and quirking her eyebrows at Magnus. "I thought you preferred your coffee with cream."

Magnus sighed. "That's Alec's. I kept paying the café with the same orders. You can have the other one."

"Magnus Bane paying for coffees?" Morgana seemed at awe. She took a sip of the drink and placed it back on the table. "That would be something new."

"Alec dislikes the thoughts of something that he consumes as being stolen or taken without permission." Magnus shrugged at her.

"You must truly love the boy." Morgana said, shifting closer to the other warlock sitting next her. "Say, apart from the black hair and blue eyes-what else do you see in him?"

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "There are many things other than how someone looks, Morgana."

"Don't give me that crap. You know I learnt that far earlier than you did." Morgana said, pulling away from Magnus and crossing her arms. "Mortals, nothing lasts." She muttered.

"Humans aren't the same. You met the wrong one and he broke your heart." Magnus said in a low tone.

"You're saying Alec is the right one for you?" She asked.

"I'm saying that you should give yourself another chance than playing with those innocent souls." Magnus answered her. "Hearts are breakable. And you have all the time you need to heal yourself."

"I thought after Etta you won't find someone else. You know, someone who'd die and leave you and you have to pick up those shattered pieces on your own. Again." Morgana sounded amazingly nonchalant. "Not to mention a shadowhunter."

"We have eternity to keep making mistakes and repeating them." Magnus said. "But they don't. They fall, and they fall hard."

Morgana scrunched her nose slightly, a gesture Magnus had long forgotten could come from someone like her; someone of dubiety.

"That's exactly the reason why I stayed in hell when father asked me to." said Morgana. "Why fall when you have all the wings you need to keep flying?"

Magnus thought for a second and looked at her. Morgana was exactly the way she used to be-not relating to her physical appearance but on her inner self that only Magnus and a mundane who cheated on her centuries ago had witnessed. She still wore the same air of curiosity in her despite her brick-hard exterior and her fake-cold voice she pulls around. One mistake, one heart break and she didn't know that she had fall the hardest.

"But you don't know that not every love needs wings." Magnus said after a moment.

"Oh really?" She asked, not of mocking just…curious. "And what is that love?"

"Have you heard the word parabatai before?" asked Magnus.

She laughed. "A bond shared between two shadowhunters who fights together and sworn to protect the other till death." Morgana answered nonetheless.

"And to be buried in the same place after a journey of being the other's half yet not granted to love one another." Magnus mumbled, his eyes looking faraway and seeing something centuries old.

"You've lost me." Morgana said, clearly confused. "You're not talking about Will, are you?"

That snapped Magnus off his pensive. He shook his head lightly. "That is a whole different story. You know that."

"But I don't keep them in my memories like you do, Magnus." She said, standing up. "That's what makes us different."

"No." Magnus said, his voice stopping her from moving away. "He took it from you. He ask you to stay and you let him took your memories, the good ones. The ones that gave you what we all deserve to have."

She stared at him for quite sometimes and he let her look into him. She made a sound between chuckling and sighing; and closed her eyes. When Morgana revealed them, those yellow-green orbs were glazed.

"Then I guess you must be a lot more stupid than I thought you were. No one deserves a heart if all it does is break and shatters." She started to walk away towards one of Magnus's spare bedrooms and reached out to the knob.

"If you say so, Morgana. Just promise me one thing." Magnus called to her from the other side. "No one ends up hurt in the game like you said."

She smiled, almost returning to her usual self when they both know it wasn't necessary. "Hurt how?" She asked, still grinning.

"You don't know love, Morgana. But you will soon." Magnus uttered in his quiet and steady voice.

* * *

Clary pushed open the library door quietly and entered. She looked over at the desk in the centre and saw it empty.

"Yes?" came a voice from the second floor gallery and Clary's head snapped upward.

"I was looking for you." Clary said, moving closer to the stairs when she saw Alec coming down from the tall shelves he'd just examined and walking towards her.

"I'm right here." He spoke.

She tried to smile but it was hard. "Jace is taking me to the park. We just finished our training for today and he said a picnic would be nice."

Alec gave her a weird look. "And I need to know this why?"

She sighed, somewhat exasperatedly. "Look, there's something I need to ask you and I can't reach Magnus. I even went to his apartment to check-"

"You went to my boyfriend's place?" Alec asked, cutting her off. Clary let out a groan.

"Alec, this is not the time for that." Even under the pressure, Clary did mentally notice how Alec finally called Magnus his boyfriend.

"Right. Sorry. Carry on." He said, realizing the irrationality in him. "You were saying?"

"I was just wondering if you know where he is." Clary spoke politely.

Alec took a few seconds before he answered her,

"Magnus went to London to help a friend of his. He didn't say for how long."

"But why is he not answering his phone? I called him many times." Clary explained.

"I don't know." Alec lied. "Why? Why do you need to see him?" he asked.

Clary let out another sigh. "Since Magnus is not here, I might as well just tell you." She glanced at him, looking unsure and doubtful.

"I'm all ears." Alec said, taking in the tense look from the red-haired and knowing what was coming.

"There's something wrong with Jace." She began. "Magnus told me and he said he'll figure it out and now he's not here and I don't know what to do." She sounded almost frantic, the way she was spurting out her words and Alec felt guilty for letting Clary felt that way. He didn't know why but after everything, Alec was sure the last thing they needed was another catastrophe.

He walked the remaining steps down and strolled over to the couch, not before catching Clary by her arms and pulling her with him. Alec settled her down and sat next to her.

"What's wrong with Jace?" Alec asked carefully. "Aside from his messed up memories?"

Clary's eyes widened a fraction. "You knew about that?"

"Yeah. He ditched me alone with unpaid food." Alec sounded unsatisfied. "And he strongly believes he went out with you the same night."

"But why didn't you say something?" Clary asked.

"You played along with him." Alec explained himself.

"Magnus told me to."

"You mean Magnus knew about this?" inquired Alec. "How?"

"He said your rune glows the night you returned from your demon hunt with Jace." Clary told him. "That night was the first time Jace's head went-"She made a circling motion at the side of her head. "You didn't know about it because you were sleeping. We talked that morning, remember? He warned me to make sure Jace thinks whatever he's thinking was real. Even the locket."

"You really didn't give him the locket, did you?" Alec asked in a soft voice.

"No. What's with the locket?" Clary looked at him.

"I'm still figuring that out." Alec mumbled under his breath. "What else is wrong with him?" Alec asked again.

She took a breath and let it out slowly. "He's acting weird. He's not like himself most of the time and he kept saying that he would hurt somebody when he is himself. I don't know how to help him, Alec. It's like the Heavenly Fire all over again. But this time I'm not seeing any runes. There's nothing I could do."

Clary looked away for a while, having felt a wave of rage and hurt slamming onto her and stabbing every core into her soul, making her felt defeated and helpless. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears to just magically disappear when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Alec called her. She slowly brought her face to look at him and when she opened her eyes, she saw the bafflement spread on Alec's face.

"Whoa. O-okay, don't cry, Clary. Please…Just don't…I'm not-I don't know how…" His words tumbled over one another and Clary held back her laughter.

"I'm not crying." She said with obdurate. "I was just-yawning."

"Right." He nodded his head slowly and for the first time, Clary thought that even if Alec had the tendency to instantly unravels someone from their depths, he certainly haven't work out on the part how to handle with them.

"What are you doing?" A voice broke them out from their conversation and both Clary and Alec turned to look at the door to see Jace standing right under the door frame. "I thought we were going for a picnic?" He asked, dangling a basket in his left hand.

"What took you so long?" Clary suddenly asked, getting onto her feet and walking towards the door, disposing all the evidence of her previous character.

"My shirt got stuck with the locket and I had to fight with it for a full five minutes." Jace uttered dramatically.

"Then just take that thing off." Clary spoke with gloominess in her tone.

"No!"

The loud yell caused Jace and Clary to look at the older guy behind them who's face had turned grey in a short moment and was looking horrified. Alec seemed shocked and stunned as well until he grasped his earlier composure and cleared his throat.

"I mean, it looks nice on you. Keep wearing it, alright?" He said to Jace but his eyes were looking at Clary and giving her signs in hope that she understand.

"O-kay." Jace said in his usual tone. He made a motion to Clary and she quickly walked to the door, giving a small glance at Alec who nodded back at her before she was out of view from the library.

* * *

Jace was lying down on the grass, his head in Clary's lap who were deeply immersed in her drawing. He felt a little regret coming up to him for bringing the sketching book along but he knew after all the hard training Clary needed some time to lose herself from it.

He was feeling rather lightened himself with the sight of the park before him; green leaves hanging loosely from the thin brittle branches and waving delicately following the rhythms of the wind that brings along the warm sensation which hadn't be felt for quite a long time. Jace finds himself liking the weightlessness for once as he had a stronger grip on him that didn't churn hesitate or doubt.

"Clary." His voice was soft to his own ear. He was looking up at her and she stopped her hand to look at him.

"What?" She asked when Jace didn't speak.

"Can I see it?" He asked. She tore her gaze from him and looked on the paper for a couple seconds before she smiled back at Jace.

"Not yet." She said and closed the book, putting it away beside her. She was about to leaned back with her hands supporting her but Jace moved faster. He pulled himself half-upright and caught her by the elbow. Under the afternoon glow of sunlight, Jace could see the tinge of orange finding its hiding amongst the red curls that framed Clary's small face, her eyes always so emerald were disguised with different rainbows as they hit the rays of light. Nothing made Jace felt relieved and frightened to know that she's really there with him. That she was real and also a dream one could hope. The only fault was she came in his as nightmares nowadays.

"Clary, I need to tell you something." He whispered to her.

"What is it?" She asked, whispering back.

He hesitated, not knowing why when all his early years with Valentine had trained him to be meticulous and persistent; always so certain and persevere in his moves that were easily taken down by his own daughter.

"I…I love you." He croaked out after what felt like torment. She leaned in then and kissed him. He held her closer, wrapping her around him protectively and his hands were on her, feeling but not touching her. He would've thought that after the Heavenly Fire was gone, there was no need to be scared any longer. He didn't have to fight himself with anything, not even himself. But then, he was too lost.

Clary pulled him down so that she was lying on the grass and he was on top her. Every kiss felt new to Jace no matter how many times they've kissed before. He wondered how Clary felt about it but his mind was racing, his heart finally felt beating and his hands were holding hers. It had been so long since Jace felt the way he was. He was starting to think why the moment was lasting so long when the familiar coldness struck him like rod.

He was already pulling away before either of them knew what was happening. His eyes flew opened and his hands trembled by his side when he realized he had been holding Clary too hard. She looked breathless but she didn't show any sign of discomfort with what he'd did but Jace knew he couldn't be so sure. If things had gone wrong, none of the kisses will ever feel different again-in a way that it was demented and unpassionate. There will be no more.

"Jace…What is it?" She spoke, getting up on her elbows when she saw Jace crossed his legs underneath him, giving no sign to carry on. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just-…I don't want to hurt you." He said, repeating those words like mantra and yet feeling none of the effect working on him. It was like he was all alone and yet there were blur figures in his head-figures that intimidated him more than he'd like to think of.

"You won't hurt me, Jace. Nothing's wrong with you." Clary said, sounding convincing but only to herself. She moved a little in front him and stared into the golden eyes.

"You can tell me whatever's not right. Even if there is something wrong, we'll figure it out together." She reached out to grab his hands and Jace let her took it, feeling her calloused fingers-remnants of weapons and art-over his hard and rough ones.

"No." He shook his head. "You can't help me. You'll only make it worse."

Clary was taken aback with his words. "What?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Clary." Jace repeated for what felt like the umpteenth times.

"By the Angel, how many times must I tell you; you won't hurt me, Jace. You won't let yourself do that." Clary voiced out in frustration.

But I'm not myself, Jace thought.

"Let me help you, Jace." Clary said, softer this time as she tightened her holds on his hands.

"I don't need your help." He said sharply. Jace turned his head away and spoke again, this time a little more restrained,

"I don't need you."

He felt Clary's hands slipped away from his and it took all of Jace's endurance to not grab those small fingers and delicate palms back. He didn't see the look on Clary's face when he'd said those words. He didn't see her packed her things and got up, brushing off the grass from her clothes and he didn't hear her when she said,

"Fine. I'm leaving."

All of those would've easily been avoided if he didn't follow his heart. If Jace hadn't listened to that one voice who'd stayed too long in his head, messing his mind and creating artificial hatred to those around him just so the sorrow and contempt could be fed on to him. Ifrit laughed, the sound echoed throughout the space where only Jace existed and nothing else seemed vulnerable than he was.

* * *

Morgana's lips instantly found their usual curl; playful and hiding when her eyes fell on a shadowhunter who had just walked in to the restaurant. She waved her hand, attracting some of the other customers' attentions as well as the Nephilim's. Her gaze however was fairly fixed on a pair of blue ones.

Alec slid in the seat in front her, looking cautious but with more loosened security in his posture as he regarded the warlock with a troubled look.

"So soon." Morgana greeted him. "I would praise you for being a clever one but don't you think our little consecutive meetings might give the wrong impression?" She asked, again waving the waiter away and this time, Alec caught the silver spark from her fingertips.

"I doubt that." Alec replied stonily. "And I'm not bringing you any answer tonight."

Morgana's face hardened for a second before she asked,

"Then why have you come?"

"I need to know a few things." He said. Morgana gave him a wary look and she faked a yawn while her hand made a movement of fanning herself.

"Don't you have books at home to study? I'm not a library, you know." Morgana folded her arms on the table and tilted her head, looking questioningly at the boy.

"I've been in the library the whole day, searching books on demons and spells and anything else that might give me answers but I got a dead end." Alec explained, maintaining his position as the other player the best he could by not trying to sound too desperate for help. He'd been flipping pages after pages that his fingers felt raw to touch and his eyes were tired. He needed some clues.

"So?" Morgana asked. "Surely you have any other resources to look for?"

"No. Actually, no." Alec answered her. "You're hiding Magnus because you knew the next person I would've asked was him. You're not planning on letting me know, isn't it?"

She shrugged, something Alec had never seen her did before. "Maybe. But since you're here, let's not waste this precious moment shall we? With every answer to my inquiries will be a hint for you. Is that fair enough?"

Alec thought for a second before he looked back at the warlock and still seeing the outlined of contact lenses around her eyes. He nodded his head slowly and Morgana smiled.

"How old are you?" She asked and Alec couldn't have been more surprised.

"Eighteen." He answered nonetheless. That was one, he counted.

"How many siblings do you have currently?"

Alec took offense of her second question lightly, thinking that she would know things about him and those around him. This game wasn't for nothing.

"Two if I were to count Jace who's not really in his mind-"

"How did you meet Magnus?" She cut him off as if his answer bored her.

"At a party. His party." Alec continued to answer.

"Do you love him?" She asked some more.

"Yes." He said with definitive. Simon would've commented on how the scene was turning into one of the TV's programmes that Alec once seen where the cops took the culprit into a room and bombarded the person with questions; he thought at the back of his mind.

"Why did you try to take his immortality from him?"

"I didn't. It was Camille's-"

"Ah, that bitch." Morgana uttered, recognizing the blonde vampire upon her name. She never liked the woman, Camille was too scheming in Morgana's eyes-not that she could say anything about it. "I never liked her." She confessed. "And I never love Magnus to know that I shouldn't trust her."

"I didn't." Alec repeated again.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, sending the shadowhunter into a state of puzzlement for a few seconds before he could ask,

"What do you mean?"

"Have you lost your brain back at the Institute?" Morgana asked, chuckling slightly on her own harsh words. "I asked you why are you here sitting down and talking to me? Do you trust me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know whether I should but this involves Magnus and Jace." Alec said, his voice getting harder and he tried to stay calm, at least for then. "You've asked me questions. Now I need answers from you."

"Not so easy, Alexander." She purred his name the same way she did last time. "Tell me, why are you so eager for answers when he hadn't done anything yet?"

Alec visibly gulped. "Do you think by ending this game soon you would get Magnus back?" Morgana asked; a glint of something yellow crossed her eyes.

"No." Alec said. "You gave me your words that Magnus will be safe. But you didn't promise the same for my siblings and friends."

"You're afraid for your owns?" Curiosity binds itself in her tone.

"Some of us like me and my sister-we've seen Jace at his worst. But for Clary, even if she could take it Jace wouldn't want her to see him like that."

"You care for Valentine's daughter?" Morgana questioned. "And here I thought you've been trying to save your brother."

"I know how she feels." Alec quickly cut in. "Jace doesn't know what's wrong with him so he'll try his best to hide it and he won't realize that at the same time, he would be hurting her."

"Isn't that better? To just carry the burden yourself and not letting anyone else share the same pain?" Her white hair fluttered down her shoulder when she moved slightly in her seat. Morgana was finding the shadowhunter sitting in front her making no sense at all in his words.

"That's actually the opposite." Alec said softly. "I would know because I've been there." He gave what Morgana saw as a pitying smile and her eyebrows creased in confusion and annoy. Before she let slipped any more else of herself, Morgana smiled.

"Answer this last question and I'll tell you what you need to do to save your brother." Morgana saw how the muscles underneath his clothes tensed and his knuckles became tighter on the table.

"If I were to have both Magnus and Jace, which I currently happened to have," she grinned, "who would you choose?" She knew that the Nephilim wouldn't have forgotten about it since she had asked him the same question on yesterday's encounter.

She watched as Alec fought for answer; to choose and utter one name that stood above the other and she was all smiling when his lips moved and he said,

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer." The smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Why not?" Morgana protested. "Just choose." She said.

"I gave Jace my oath that was bind with my soul and I gave Magnus my time which is my mortal." Alec spoke softly. "They both have what's most in me."

"And that is?" Alec leaned forward slightly, looking awkward and anxious for what he was about to say. None of them knew how the exchange had taken a turn to the way it was currently in but neither wanted to stop. They both dreaded for answers.

"A beating heart."

Morgana's face then became unreadable for Alec-not even her concealed true eyes were showing what she was thinking. The corner of her mouth twitched a small amount before they fully recovered and returned to their default grin.

"Very well." She spoke, her voice all the wrong tone from before; cold, grief and isolation now covered them. "What if I tell you the way to save Jace is to break it?"

"What if," she spoke again, "the only way to set him free is by breaking his heart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I don't really have any ideas to carry on with this story. I'm not getting inspiration so it might take a while to continue. :(
> 
> Nevertheless, let me know what you think. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel really terrible. It's May and I'm still trying to figure out this story. Although I think most of us know where this is going. I've been spending a week just to get this chapter out of my head and I apologize for mistakes I know they're there. My head just won't cooperate with my fingers in this fever state. *cough
> 
> Here's the next chapter, things get laid out (I hope it was nicely done) and answered. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 7: The Answers

_It had been long since the meadow was replaced with something else. The green grass and trees were now small hills of brown-dirt of stones and piles of what could've been the remains of burnt lives. No more blue and clear sky; red-tinged and smoky clouds circulates the atmosphere, giving the strenuous affair in trying to breath in even the smallest amount of perfect air._

_Jace remembered them very well the last time he was there, but he did not remember being felt so alone._

_"So," Ifrit spoke, his voice now the only familiar thing to Jace whenever he closes his eyes or even while he's awake and things would get disorientated for him to remember._

_"You pushed her away thinking that I won't be able to reach her? Is that it?"_

_Jace fell silent. He'd long learnt that whatever he says in this state of him that he could not dare call dreams any longer would be his true enemies._

_"I could still hear you." Ifrit said. "Even if you're trying to hide, I could easily find the core to your truest fear."_

_He was in the Dark Gard, standing at the same spot he'd seen Clary plunged the sword into Sebastian but was only accompanied with the dark figures he'd seen every time he visited. The first time it had been a blur, but a few frequent later they materialized in front him. There, sitting on one of the thrones were his tormenter; a unicorn with the sight of something holy all over it but held enormous devil and wicked gist just from the frame of its ivory._

_"You can see me." It said._

_"Do you know why?" It asked. "A dark heart sees a dark world."_

_"I am not like you." Jace finally spoke and it didn't seem to surprise the demon on the throne as the air of foreign coldness still resolves around the room, waiting for something that Jace had forgotten of what it is. Something that spells faith but indefinite._

_"Of course you're not." It chuckled. "You who have Angel's blood in your vein could not possibly be compared to one of me." It grinned in pretense._

_"There's nothing more for you to take from me." Jace's voice travelled throughout the room; frail and confident merged into one._

_"Are you sure? Have you checked correctly?" It said in mock._ _"What about the other girl? Or the boy?"_

_Jace felt his heart battled for something impossible; to stop beating on its own._

_Ifrit laughed even more, feeling the agony travelled to him like welcomed candies. "You will have to surrender, shadowhunter. Or else we won't finish this and you'll be gone before you know."_

_The whole world then seemed to collapse on everything but Jace, leaving him with nothing._

* * *

When the doorbell rang, the sound of a few voices came from the inside. Alec tried hard not to listen but he could hear them too clearly.

Right when he thought he should leave, the door sprung opened with Jocelyn standing in front it.

"Alec!" She greeted him with a smile. She glanced behind her and made a motion to someone from the inside. She moved away then and Clary stepped into her spot.

"Hey." He said to Clary.

"Hi." Clary smiled back at him, awkwardly if anyone noticed.

"Do you need anything, Alec?" Jocelyn asked from the side and he quickly shook his head.

"No. I was just here to talk with Clary about some things." He said too quickly.

"Do you want to come in or…"Clary looked from her mother to Alec and back to her mother who raised her eyebrow and looked uncertain as well.

"Why don't you take him to the kitchen? I'm going to check on Luke." Jocelyn said and she walked away from her daughter. Clary pushed the door wider and let Alec stepped in. They sauntered over to the kitchen and Alec sat down on an empty chair by the counter.

"Sorry if I came at the wrong time." He shifted awkwardly in his seat as his eyes followed Clary who was getting a cartoon of juice from the fridge. "I sort of heard you and your mother at the door."

She shook her head. "No. It's fine. We were just having our normal talk." Clary walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. She poured the juice into them and placed one in front of Alec and the other for her. The entire time she was avoiding his eyes.

"On a warlock's boyfriend?" He inquired quirking an eyebrow at her.

"So I guess you're here because I missed my training this morning?" Clary spoke un-hesitantly. Alec assumed she didn't want to carry on with his question.

"Not really. From the way Jace came back yesterday, I kind of predicted what happened." Alec took a sip of his drink.

"So why're you here?" She asked. "Not that it's wrong or anything. My mom was quite shocked to see a Lightwood standing in front our door." Clary added.

"That's not true!" Came a voice from upstairs and Alec wondered for a moment how thin was the wall in Luke's home for anyone to hear everything in the house.

"That's understandable. I'd never imagine myself coming here." Alec spoke with no judgement in his voice. He looked at Clary and he saw her looking unsure, almost as if she was waiting for something from him and then he realized what it was.

"Oh right." He said, clearing his throat and straightening his posture. "I think I've figured out how we can help Jace."

* * *

The playground near Central Park was indisputably idle that late evening. Clary was trying hard to ignore the creep she felt on the back of her neck which she strongly believes to come from the cold air-she was after all a shadowhunter.

Alec looked calm compared to her, she noted. He was leading her quietly around the nicely trimmed bushes, waiting for their supposedly associate in the dark, lighted with only the moonlight that made Clary's red curls appeared fiery and Alec's pale skin even paler.

"Who is this warlock again?" She asked after what felt like an hour passed by. Clary didn't really get used to waiting-not that it mattered; it was just her nerves coming to her.

"A friend of Magnus. She said she'll help." Alec answered, skipping no beat when suddenly, he moved. Clary pursued after him and realized that he was only taking a few steps forward when a lady came into their view. She was violet, the first thing Clary noticed and her mind clicked that one of her paint back in her room would definitely matched her. Her white hair was flawlessly kept in place, as if it was made to be that way and Clary took in her smile-friendly yet eerie.

"Good evening, shadowhunters." She greeted them, her eyes sparkled in amusement as they took in all of Alec and then went to Clary.

"Clarissa." She drawled. "How nice to finally meet you."

Feeling out of place all of a sudden, Clary withdraw a hand only to pull it back quickly, and curled her lips into a crooked smile that looked like a grimace to the other two.

"Clary, are you alright?" Alec's whispered question made her blushed at the thought she was acting weirdly. She nodded shortly and kept her eyes on the warlock.

"You must be Morgana." She finally let out in struggle. Clary honestly felt ashamed at her own manners-she didn't think she would be that flustered to meet someone even after Alec's warning but she couldn't get the purple part out of her head.

The warlock merely grinned even more but she was not revealing her teeth. She stood among one of moon's beams and she looked devastatingly wrong in the light-was what Clary's thought had been. Under the night sky, her skin glowed like stars that had fall if Clary had ever seen one and her hair made wonders to any eyes-brightening yet deafening.

"I assume Alexander has told you of me." She spoke in a tone that made Clary doubt the air had something to do with the chill.

"You know how to help Jace." Clary stated plainly.

"That is correct." Morgana walked closer to the two shadowhunters and Clary couldn't explain her next step-she moved nearer to Alec who seemed unaffected with anything. His eyes were unwaveringly on Morgana when she spoke,

"A demon is conjoined to him and is not fully a part of Jace, not yet." She smiled when Clary's face turned questioning.

"What are you saying?"

"What do demons live on?" Morgana asked to the two but only Clary answered her.

"Sorrow and pain."

"Exactly. What you're seeing happening to him is the demon's attempt in trying to fusing itself with its host. In other words, it possesses him." She paused. "But how?"

"The locket." Clary half-whispered to herself and she saw Morgana nodded a tad.

"That is what joining him and the demon." She explained further on, ceasing her steps forward and instead, turning around and settling herself on a bench.

"So how do we break it? The locket?" Clary asked. Morgana's shoulders moved when she giggled.

"Funny you put it that way." She said when she stopped laughing. "It is not the locket that you'll have to break. It is his heart."

"You don't mean it literally, do you?" Clary felt the whole situation was getting more absurd every second it went on but neither Alec nor Morgana was breaking the tense.

"Of course not, you silly girl." She stood up, gazing at the stars before she looked back at Clary. "To bind a demon within a mortal soul, blood must be sacrifice. To break it off, another blood must be spilled."

Clary shook her head, feeling sudden nausea coming up to her and she didn't like the way how the earth spin too fast around her when everything stopped and stilled.

"I don't really get it." Clary uttered, tasting the bitter taste on her tongue. "What does that have to do with breaking Jace's heart?"

Morgana smiled even more. "It is human sense that when one loses what one most treasures, the heart will break. The kinds of demon that is possessing him could not take too much pain in them. They would rather be slaughtered and slaved."

"In other words my dear," She continued on when Clary didn't look like she'll get what Morgana was saying any time soon-honestly, the purple was too distracting for her, "you will have to kill yourself."

* * *

_"Have you come to surrender, my boy?" Jace came to a halt in front the throne and he kept his head stubbornly looking aside from the demon propped on top it._

_"No."_

_"Then have you come to gloat that you're still barely holding on? I can hardly feel your existence around here." Ifrit snickered._

_"That's because I don't belong here." Jace retorted._

_"Then where do you belong? With your friends and family?" The demon had stayed in him long enough for Jace to numb the ache that could still come to his heart._

_"You don't even have a real family. Those people you're living with could easily abandon you." Ifrit carried on._

_"They won't." Jace answered, fighting through his own qualm._

_"Do you really believe yourself? You have no connection with them, not even through your blood. You're the last of the Herondales."_

_Jace unknowingly fisted his hands and the veins around his arms became visible. The image before him changed and then there was only him and darkness._

_But it didn't end there the way it usually did. A small light came through no opening as it fought its way through the pitch-black and then stood in front of Jace was Clary. She wasn't looking at him; her back was facing him and standing before her was a boy. He had white hair and dark eyes. It was Sebastian._

_"Together, we shall rule." Sebastian spoke and Jace watched as Clary held out a hand and placed it on Sebastian's cheek._

_"Together." She said. Clary leaned forward and before anything could happen, the image was gone. Jace was in the Dark Gard once again._

_"What did you do?" Ifrit asked; a tint of anger in his speech._

_Jace surprises himself by saying,_

_"He's dead. You can't hurt me with the dead."_

_A chuckling sound then filled the entire space where Jace stood defenceless, his only weapon was his mind and heart that seemed to grow weaker and weaker as the demon shatters more and more pieces of him and taint them with his darkness._

_"Fine. Let me see you crush this one."_

_And again, Clary stood in front him holding someone's hand who was standing next her. It was a boy with brown hair and Jace made out the frames of glasses. Simon. She was looking directly at Jace until another boy came from behind Jace and walked right through him like he was invisible, like he wasn't even there._

_The boy was taller than Jace, that was evident and Clary appeared so small, so delicate standing next to him. Jace couldn't see his face but the black hair was too familiar._

_"We don't need him. We have each other." The boy said._

_"You would never hurt me like he does." Clary wrapped one arm around the boy and they kissed. When they pulled apart, Jace's whole body was trembling as the boy hugged her and turned his head to look at Jace, his blue eyes piercing into Jace's golden ones._

_His mind was screaming no, that couldn't be true. Those thoughts would've worked if Ifrit played it on him before he'd gotten too frail to fight. So instead, he crumbles along with the whole weight of his own world as it gave in to burning rage._

* * *

"What?" Clary's lips were parted as she took in Morgana's words.

"You must give him an unbearable pain. What else is best by making him watch the person he loves die?" Morgana tilted her head. She looked considerably enjoying herself in their discussion and Clary started feeling a small dislike towards the purple lady.

"And the prime is that he'll be doing it with his own hands." Morgana continued, still grinning.

"You said," for the first time Clary heard Alec's voice broke through the night, "you would  _help_. This isn't helping." His tone was harsh against the cold night air and his posture was alarmingly tense.

"Then what would you suggest me to do? Lie to you?" Morgana sauntered even closer to them and Clary could see her eyes under the light; conceited and glimmering. "I gave you what you need, Alexander. That is all you asked for."

She started to walk away then, leaving the two shadowhunters and Clary shouted before she knew it,

"Wait!" Morgana stopped in her track but she didn't turn around.

"If he kills me, will it be over then?" Clary asked carefully. She saw her smile even from the side and the dislike grew even more. Who is this warlock? Surely Magnus wouldn't befriend someone who's quite loony, Clary mused to herself.

"Blood must be spilled or the connection won't break. Let him suffer his greatest fear before you and shall all hearts be tested." were her last words before she vanished.

"What was that?" Clary asked, spinning on her heels to face Alec. He didn't seem to register her question as it took him a few seconds to ask back,

"What was what?"

"Are you sure she's one Magnus's friend?" She changed her question and Alec didn't notice. He was too caught up in his head.

"I'll find other way." Alec suddenly said; his voice barely a whisper. "Meanwhile, why don't you just go home and I'll see you at the Institute tomorrow?"

"Alec," Clary grabbed him by the arm when he turned away and was about to leave, "are you alright?"

The question wasn't needless though; the older shadowhunter appeared somewhat shaken after the warlock's departure. And again, Alec didn't answer her question as he said,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Clary." With that, he left. Clary was alone in the park and she marveled on why she didn't feel quite the scare even when she knew she was the only soul there. The fact that maybe they had finally gotten an answer reduced every other feelings in Clary and all she felt was numb and constricted.

As she walked towards her current living place, she could not get Alec's words out of her head. It was as if he was trying to reassure both of them that they would be seeing each other again tomorrow. It was as if he was trying to tell her not to do anything stupid. Clary could only shook her head and let out a sigh. The moon was round that night.

* * *

Simon tried to duck but Isabelle's kick was just too provocative for him to gladly accept it right across his left ribs.

"You were supposed to avoid me, Simon." Isabelle told him in her trainer tone. She stood in front him, poised in her black gear and looking formidable in Simon's eyes.

"Yeah well," he said straightening up from his bent position and rubbing his chest forlornly, "I should've think twice when I saw a beautiful girl and a magnificently sparkling guy invade me at school."

"We didn't invade you. And besides, why does Magnus get to have more adjectives than I do? I thought you were dating me." Isabelle spoke to him while flipping her hair across her shoulder. Simon had seen her tied them into a bun when she'd practiced combat with Jace or Alec and he strongly suspected that it was meant to be a distraction for him in a ponytail.

"Doesn't matter really. No matter how many glitter Magnus sprinkles on himself, the definition of natural beauty holds itself in you."

"Flattery." Isabelle said boringly but Simon saw the appreciation in her eyes.

"Wow." Clary interrupted from the door. "Since when did you learn poetry? And don't let Magnus hear you say such things about him." She walked in and smiled at the other girl who smiled back at her.

"Clary." Simon said. "Finally decided to join us. How's your allergy?"

"What allergy?" Isabelle enquired, visibly confused.

"Seeing a certain blonde hair shadowhunter who spells overconfident right across his forehead." Simon dauntlessly answered her.

"And don't let Jace hear you say that as well." Clary pointed at him.

"What happened with you and Jace?" Isabelle looked at her and she shook her head.

"Nothing. Just a small misunderstanding."

They grew silent after that until Isabelle voiced out that she was going to the kitchen to grab something and then Clary was left alone with Simon in the training room.

"Why so gloomy?" Simon walked closer to where she was standing and stared into her eyes, widening his and making those brown orbs looked bigger and rounder. Clary couldn't help but smile.

"Have you seen Alec?" She asked instead. Simon's face turned questioning for a spilt second before he replied,

"No. I haven't seen Jace too." He added as an afterthought, thinking his friend would've wanted to know.

"Why do you need to see me?" They both turned their heads and looked at the door. Jace was staring at them, his eyes narrowed and Simon noticed something was different. Something wrong. But he brushed it off like a piece of dismantled memory he'd ruined in senseless.

"Because you're trainee is here." Simon cocked his head towards Clary's direction and he saw Jace's eyes narrowed even more. He walked towards the two and Simon had the urge to stand right in front of Clary but he didn't. That was Jace. Simon moved away instead towards the weapons table at the side and he kept glancing at Clary.

He heard Jace said,

"I'm sorry about the other day." His head was down but his face didn't show he was sorry at all to Simon.

"Forget it. Let's just train." Clary replied, not looking at him as well and turned to move. Jace grabbed her by the wrist and Simon saw a trace of fear shades Clary's eyes. He put down the weapon he was holding and moved his position so that he was facing her. Something was definitely not right and it wasn't his memory.

"No. Not that easy. I won't forget it, Clary." He heard something in Jace's voice but he didn't know what since his eyes were all trained on Clary's wrist and Jace's grip that became tighter and harder. Clary tried to pull away but he was stronger.

"Jace, let me go." She pleaded but Jace kept his hold on her, if not tougher. Simon saw Jace whispered something to her but he was already moving towards the two and he said,

"Let her go, Jace."

"No."

"You're hurting her." Simon grabbed Jace's hand then and the unexpected happened. Jace did let go of Clary before he flung a punch towards Simon and he staggered on his feet, thanks to his training sessions that he didn't fall on his rear.

He heard Clary shouted,

"Jace!" And then a slap resounded throughout the entire room. Simon watched as Clary was struck, shocked with what happened even when she was already on the floor, holding her right cheek. Jace seemed stunned on his feet, his eyes looking from Clary to Simon and back at Clary who stayed down on the floor.

"Jace." Alec's voice came like lightning to all three of them when Simon realized that he was standing right behind Jace. The blonde whirled around, his hand outstretched, ready to strike again when Alec's hand caught it and they stood unmoving. Simon would've stated how the scene played out like it was planned with choreographs if he wasn't thinking about the throbs near his jaw or the reddening hue on Clary's cheek.

For a moment, his eyes were transfixed on the girl who looked like her whole spirit had been sucked out of her and Simon winced; the slap must've hurt a lot more than the punch. He saw Jace pulled his hand away from his brother and stormed out from the training room. On his way out, Simon heard Isabelle's voice from the hallway, stating that Jace should look where he was going and when she was in their view; the words that came from her mouth were the right ones.

"What the hell just happened?" Of course, considering it was Isabelle they were glazed with her ever so decent choice of exclaim. Simon reached out a hand to Clary and she took it gratefully, standing on her feet and glancing at Alec. The older guy was still on his spot when he spoke to Clary,

"Should we tell them?" Simon was about to protest a second later and he knew Isabelle was thinking the same thing but fortunately, Clary was faster.

"They should know." He would've smiled if it weren't for the forming bruise.

* * *

_Ifrit stood in the Dark Gard, serene in his throne and he couldn't make out the shadowhunter anywhere until he glanced by his side. Tied to the throne next to him were the blonde warrior; his hands cuffed on the arm rest and his upper body bound to the throne with chains. His ankles were fastened together and his head fell limp to his side, his golden hair covering his face. Jace was gone and the demon grinned._

_"Finally." It said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess what happens in the next chapter! *wink
> 
> Thoughts are love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgive me for the delay. I've been on a retreat (towards angst and romance) and I hope this chapter would add more suspense since its nearing to the end. Like really, it's ending. Enjoy reading and leave me some thoughts. :)

Chapter 8: The Saving

"Why do you seem so relax after knowing your brother just got hijacked by a demon?" Simon asked Isabelle who sat leisurely on her bed. Clary was sitting at the edge of the mattress in a same manner as Isabelle; their legs outstretched and almost touching. Alec meanwhile had been standing near the window since they've gotten inside Isabelle's room. His hands were clasped together and he had his eyes fixed on the window. Simon had mannerly settled himself among the clusters on the floor.

"What do you think I should do? Run around naked?" Isabelle grinned slyly at him knowing he'd choked on his next words. Simon coughed awkwardly although he knew Alec was far too in his head to hear his sister. It was Clary who responded.

"If that helps." She mumbled quietly and brought her legs up, wrapping them closer to her chest and Simon saw the defeated look on her shoulders embracing her like a trampled soldier.

"Seriously?" Isabelle made a face at her and only then Simon thought that she realized her brother, the older one was even in the room with them. He'd been quiet all the time while they listened to Clary's reiteration on Jace's apparently possessed condition.

"Alec, what should we do?" She asked carefully. "Should we look for him?" Jace, or the demon had left the Institute the moment he could and they hadn't tried to contact him yet. Alec shook his head from the window and he lifted his gaze outside, seeing something the others couldn't.

"Jace left for a reason." He answered quietly and if it weren't for their muteness in the room, Simon would've missed his words.

"That wasn't Jace." Clary suddenly spoke, her voice louder than before. "I saw it. I looked into his eyes and they weren't Jace's."

Simon moved then and knelt in front her. His eyes lingered on her cheek and he couldn't find any bruise. They'd drawn an iratze on each other and he scarcely felt the pounding near his jawline.

"Jace would never hurt you." He finally said, after contemplating choices in his head and he was relieved for the smile that graced Clary's face even if it was small and lasted for only a heartbeat.

A sound of clearing throats made Simon looked at Isabelle.

"I'm right here." She quirked her eyebrows at him and his lips twitched slightly. Before he could say anything, Alec beat him to it when he moved away from the window and said,

"Izzy, I need you to take care of the Institute for me."

She stood up so fast Simon mused on how her bones didn't emit any sound. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I need some fresh air." Alec looked at Clary before turning his gaze to Simon. "Simon, come with me."

He didn't get to ask why when he saw Alec strolling across the room and he was already outside. Simon followed quickly and he was glad at the same time puzzled to see the older guy standing in the hallway.

"I need you to look after Clary." Alec said; his voice low and whispering. Simon glanced at Isabelle's door.

"Keep her in your sight. Both of them." Alec looked at him, waiting for him to give his reassurance back and Simon could only manage a nod. Alec let out a sigh and Simon didn't realize he had been holding his breath as well. When Alec started to walk away, Simon had the instinct to stop him or to even maybe go along with him but his feet were plastered to the ground. He stood there, watching as the silhouette of the taller shadowhunter disappeared before him and in his head were questions.

* * *

Morgana stood watching near the long-framed window of Magnus's apartment, her eyes lazily roaming the streets watching mundanes and seemingly ordinary citizens with her hands crossed over her chest. She let out a sigh involuntarily.

"What's bothering you?" Magnus asked from where he was standing.

"Your little shadowhunter."

"Alexander?"

She nodded a little. She seemed to be thinking a lot after her return last night, Magnus noticed.

"Is he too smart for you?" Morgana chortled. Her eyes kept on scrutinizing the occurrence below the building when she spoke to Magnus,

"I can't figure him out. Every time I pull another stunt on him, he doesn't hesitate to step right in and the only thing in his head was of those he cares about."

"He never thinks of himself first." Magnus added, walking closer to Morgana and leaning on the other side of the frame.

"That's not possible. How could you not think of yourself before you think of someone else?" She was frowning.

"He'd achieved that when he was so young." Magnus stated. "One of his qualities that I love and dread so much sometimes I think the world is against him."

She hummed. "I've always been careful with my games, Magnus. But this one," she brought her eyes to look at him, "he made me doubt my own next step."

"How so?"

Morgana huffed and her hands held her body tighter. "It was always black and white. Things were clear even before I make the first move. Now, he's just making it seems…" She struggled for the right words.

"Dull?" Magnus proposed to which she shook her head.

"Exactly the opposite." Morgana looked back at the window. "He's bringing colour into the game."

Magnus's face was masked with amusement before it faded when he spoke. "Are we talking about the same Alec? Because the one I know doesn't really think of colours. His wardrobe is the holy definition of bland."

"You don't understand." She snapped. Morgana brought her face away from Magnus's view and turned completely to the window. Magnus took a deep breath and said,

"Maybe you don't understand." He walked away, leaving the other warlock in her pensive as she recalled one of her conversations with the black-haired shadowhunter.

_They were standing on one of the bridge in Central Park that gave a view of a small pond and trees all around them. People walking passed gave no sign of acknowledging them as both the warlock and the shadowhunter were in glamour._

_"Why Clary?" The boy asked._

_"Why not?" Morgana's playful smile decorated her face. "I've always wanted to meet Valentine's daughter in person and since you're asking me a favour, I assume what I'm asking for is a fair return."_

_"You won't hurt her?" Alec inquired._

_"There is no reason for me to do so. At least not yet." The young Nephilim standing next her visibly tensed but it didn't last long. He'd figured out how to not get overwhelmed with her and she smirked, a tiny one. The boy amused her for no reason._

_"What actually happens if the locket is taken off?" He questioned. From a person's view, he or she would've thought that a teenager and a lady was simply enjoying the landscape and everything, never in their minds would've crossed the part where the teenager was actually dealing with something of life or death's matter and the lady was the grim reaper wearing an angel's cloak._

_"He dies." She simply said._

_"Like I said, the locket is the connection between him and the demon. Taking it off will disrupt the link and Jace will be forever lost in between worlds. The demon will have full access to hurt anyone, including Jace himself."_

_The shadowhunter frowned. "He's already hurt."_

_Morgana smirked and he scowled even more. "I meant gravely hurt."_

_He sighed, bringing his hand up and running his fingers through his hair. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"For my own pleasure." Morgana answered him lightly and Alec caught the pretense in her tone._

_"Hurting people are not pleasure." He said with a glint of humane expression in his eyes that made Morgana questioned herself._

_"Why do you care? I'm keeping you safe and sound. All you have to do is just safe your brother and this will end."_

_"Is that true?" He asked and Morgana was shocked for a moment. "If this ends, what happen to you?"_

_She stared at him for a few seconds and finally, she didn't say anything back in return._

"Morgana," Magnus called from the front, "he's here."

She let out a tired sigh and pulled herself away from the window before walking towards the front door. She stopped halfway through when she spotted the person she had been waiting for.

"Ifrit." The demon smiled in the face of the blonde shadowhunter.

"I heard your summoning, My Lady. Is there something wrong?" Morgana smiled a little, although this time it lacked in something she'd used to pretend in most of her act; eagerness and gratification. She looked to the side and saw Magnus looking at her with a peculiar look but she knew he would still keep his promise.

"There's been a change of plan." Morgana finally spoke and Ifrit-Jace's face split in confusion.

"We'll be speeding things up a little bit." She continued and Ifrit listened tentatively to her.

* * *

Maia was just putting down the phone when a knock came at the door and her head whirled up to see Bat holding the knob. Her face softened at the sight of him and Bat smiled back.

"There's someone here to see you." He said and moved aside from the door. Maia didn't get the chance to show her perplex when another figure walked in and standing in front of her was Jace Herondale.

"Jace." She greeted him but from his look Maia could sense something was wrong. Her wolf instinct was peaking up and it skimmed with unease. Bat sensed it too.

"What brings you here?" Maia asked cautiously and she saw Jace looking uncertain-if that was what he was trying to accomplish-at Bat and she nodded her head.

"It's fine, Bat. You may leave." He nodded back and Maia saw his eyes narrowed at the shadowhunter but she remained neutral until the door shut close completely and Jace was looking at her. She stood up from the desk and walked over but not towards the other guy. She kept herself a safe distance.

"What do you want?" Her voice, seconds ago kind and welcoming was then hard and accusing.

"So you know." Jace said and anyone who knew him would've known the boy standing, ever so intimidating with his look and pose were not the same one who'd travelled to hell and fight for the war. His voice, not the sound of his own gave away the moment he spoke but the look in his eyes was the central of revelations.

Maia nodded once, curtly. "I just got a call."

"From who?" He asked, grinning and Maia stood on her ground.

"Why are you here?" She kept her posture steely. "There's nothing you need from the werewolves."

He snickered. "That's what you think." He didn't move but Maia sensed that he would soon.

"I have something to retrieve from Clary and you will help me get it." He said, so confident in his speech Maia couldn't help but frowned.

"I won't do it willingly. I know who you are and the shadowhunters-"

"The shadowhunters," he drawled, the word were like prayer and insult on his tongue, "are mainly the reason why I'm here."

"What else do you want from them? You've taken one of their own." Maia responded.

"And now I'm taking another." He smiled and before Maia could do anything to defence herself, she was already limp and Jace caught her like feathers in his arm.

"Alright then, should we bring the game to an end?"

* * *

"Clary! Have you seen my boots?" Isabelle called from the hallway. Clary and Simon heard her just fine from the kitchen.

"Which one?" Clary asked as Isabelle stepped into view and plopped herself down on an empty chair next to Simon. They had been doing nothing since Alec left and Simon suggested that they get out from Isabelle's room and maybe find some things to do. So far, it had been fashion matter organizing for Isabelle and chatting for the other two shadowhunters. Isabelle huffed very unlady-like and Simon glanced at her worriedly.

"What do you need your heels for?" He tried asking but a glare was sent to his direction and that shut him up. Clearly to both Clary and Simon, Isabelle had been trying to distract herself from thinking of the possibilities that could happen to her brothers. And none that crossed her mind had managed to calm her nerves.

"To choke someone." She finally spoke, hiding her face behind her hands and missing the look on Simon's face.

"Iz…"

"No." Isabelle answered, quick and hard. "Don't, Clary. I don't want to hear it. I know you mean well but just…don't."

Clary nodded although she knew Isabelle wouldn't see it. "Okay."

They sat next to each other around the counter and Clary thought that the cups and glasses on the island were mocking them with their certainty. She felt hopeless and she knew wandering around wouldn't solve anything but she didn't want to just sit still and realized that something might have gone too late to be safe. That was Jace and she needed to be there for him.

"Why don-"

The sound of a phone ringing, barely audible since it came from the distance cut Clary off her words and all three heads seemed mesmerized with the sound. Clary and Simon shared a look and Isabelle kept her head down covered by her hair.

"It's from the library." Clary said and Isabelle groaned into the counter.

"I'll get it." Simon said, getting up from his chair and walking away from the two girls. When Clary was sure he was completely out of range, she said to Isabelle,

"We're going to help him. We'll do everything we can to safe him." Isabelle brought her head up slowly then, pushing her bangs behind her ears and looking everywhere but Clary.

"I don't know." She spoke and Clary blinked a few times.

"You don't want to safe Jace?"

"No!" She half yelled and shook her head. "That's not what I mean, Clary. I just-I have this feeling that something bad will happen."

"Something-Izzy, Jace is possessed by a demon. What other bad things might happen?" Clary asked, sounding incredulous to Isabelle's proclamation.

"My instinct tells me someone will get hurt." Isabelle voiced out and Clary knew it took so much in her to say it out loud but Clary felt no less reassured. Maybe because I knew who that might be, she thought to herself.

Clary gave a smile to Isabelle and she was about to say something else when Simon walked-well more like rushed in, skidded and bumped himself on the kitchen's frame.

"Guys!" He said and his eyes were looking wild and widened they made Clary's stomach churned uneasily for what's coming next from his mouth.

"From my observation, me and Clary are both girls and you're the only one with the balls here." Isabelle spoke first before Simon could carry on with his news. Clary couldn't digest the joke for now.

"What is it?"

Simon gulped and he looked from Clary to Isabelle.

He spoke,

"Jace has taken Maia."

* * *

Alec had been walking back and forth along the same spot. He was at the front door of The High Warlock of Brooklyn and his key was dangling from his fingers.

"What are you trying to achieve by wearing off your soles on Magnus's door mat?" Morgana's voice didn't manage to scare him as much as the first time she'd appeared out of nowhere and that seemed to annoy the purple warlock even more.

"I need to see Magnus." Alec said with no attempt to hide the pleading in his tone.

"You can't. He's not here." Morgana told him and she carried on before Alec could speak.

"Besides, why aren't you at the Institute?"

"I need to see Magnus." He repeated and the desperation was clear.

"You did something to him, I know. Otherwise he wouldn't agree to whatever you're doing." Alec voiced out and Morgana was torn between impressiveness and travesty.

"You shouldn't really be wasting your time with something that has been done. I've made my final step in the game, little shadowhunter and I can already see myself winning." Morgana giggled with effort at the look on the Nephilim's face.

"What final step? I'm right here with you and Jace-"

"Who says my last piece was aimed for you?" She smiled, her lips stretching menacingly on her face and Alec was struck with fear of realizing the meaning behind her words. His phone beeped at that moment and he pulled it out from his pocket, knowing a second too late that it had something to do with the game.

He read the text and his hand gripped the phone even harder.

"Careful now, you don't want to break your phone." Morgana jested and Alec had the urge to pull out his sword if he had any on him right then.

"You're cheating. Taking a hostage isn't part of the game and Clary-"

"You know very well as I do," she said, cutting him off for so frequent he didn't look bothered with it any longer, "that Clary will do anything to save Jace. Let her and we will end this game."

Alec said nothing. He was confused with the information he'd gotten and given a short time to make a decision was not his forte.

"Shouldn't you be heading to them right now? After all, the final had just begun."

Morgana watched as the young shadowhunter sprinted off from the spot he'd been in for the last couple of hours, not without grunting in disapproval and she said,

"Come out, Magnus. We have a show to attend to."

Magnus came out from behind the door and he looked at the direction Alec had just gone off; his eyes longing and loving as if he could still see the boy.

"You won't win, Morgana. Not with Alexander." He said; his voice sad and certain. The other warlock merely tilted her head and uttered,

"We shall see."

* * *

Clary was running. She had been running with Simon and Isabelle trailing behind her but with the Speed rune on her and the angel's blood pumping her veins like alarm, she'd never felt such terrified.

She almost missed the turn if it weren't for Isabelle swiftly coming right next to her and they were in an abandoned building. The sun was setting down and yellow-tinted clouds with red bordered the horizontal line around the sky. The space was dark but they were all equipped with runes. Clary could instantaneously make out the outlined of a figure waiting in the dark.

"Ah," the one silhouette breathed out and Clary felt cold and something of perceiving travelled down her spine painfully. The whole ordeal reminded her of Sebastian.

"Took you guys long enough." Jace stepped into view and Clary could easily block out the image of a shadowhunter and replaced it with something else, something evil. They had been through this once and they'll make it out again.

"Where's Maia? What have you done to her?" Isabelle spoke and Clary could still hear the fondness in her speech. Jace was standing before them and none of the things he said or did were truly his.

"She's fine. I keep her safe somewhere she won't disturb us. I've been waiting for you, Clary." He said and a chill landed on the back of Clary's neck. Her hair was tied and she felt determination embraced her like plush blanket.

"Let her go and you can have me." She took a step forward and Simon's hand was on her as fast lighting.

"Wait, Clary. What are you doing?" He asked, not knowing the whole truth of the situation. Clary shrugged his hand off and she didn't miss the hurt that crossed his face. Even Isabelle seemed alert and stumped.

"Let Maia go. I'll turn myself in." Jace laughed mockingly at all three of them and Clary had the idea where everything was going and she didn't like it.

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do?" He sneered at her. "Killing you will be the end of me and I've only started to enjoy this Nephilim's form on me." He brought Jace's hand up and stared at rivetingly.

Clary tensed and she could feel Isabelle getting into her stance by her side and Simon was still looking back and forth from her to Jace.

"Shall we play?" He asked, grinning and Clary's eyes didn't catch when he moved. She saw Isabelle curling her whip off her arms but it was too late, she was flung across the room and her body hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Isabelle!" Simon shouted and he too was a step behind, Jace's hand was already on his neck and Clary could only watched as he was being pulled off from the ground and his legs were in the air. Jace's hand gripped harder and he was choking Simon from his air supply.

"Jace!" Clary yelled and the blonde turned slowly to meet her gaze, his hand still on the other boy's neck. From that distance, the golden orbs were red and black and he didn't look like Jace at all.

"Jace is dead, my dear princess." He said. Simon was still in the air and Isabelle was only getting up, coughing and groaning with her whip thrown across the room. Her arms were shaking under her support but Clary knew it would take much more to bring Isabelle down.

Clary moved then, applying the step she'd learned only a few days ago as she tripped Jace's feet from the ground and he stumbled, letting go of Simon who dropped unceremoniously onto the floor.

He was wheezing and his lips were slightly purple but Clary's eyes weren't on him anymore. Jace was already on his feet again and Clary saw him took out a dagger and let it flew across the room and right into Isabelle's left shoulder. Her scream filled the dark space and Clary was too shocked to move.

"That's for interfering, my dear. I'm having fun, can't you see? Your friends are making me hungry." He wet his bottom lip with his tongue, something that Jace would never do in Clary's head and he moved again, this time faster.

Clary wasn't aware of the fact that Simon had stood up again and his neck was bruising slowly. A hand reached out from behind him and Clary dreaded for the worst. But before Jace could touch him, another figure stood between him and Simon.

"Stop this." Alec gritted through his teeth and Clary felt all of a sudden relieved. She saw his eyes flickered towards his sister at the corner and she was afraid that Alec would forget of whom he was fighting with. But the unchanged in his posture told her that he didn't.

"More companies. This is fun." Jace mumbled dispassionately as he grabbed Alec by his shirt and they were exchanging blows all over the room. If it weren't for the exerts in Alec's muscles and the madness look in Jace's eyes, Clary knew she could imagine the whole event playing out as another training session for them.

She ran towards Simon and helped him up. Another sound of thumping and crashing in the room brought their eyes to see Jace blowing a kick on Alec's flat shape on the ground. He didn't move.

"Phew." Jace let out and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Moving on." He said and Simon was running towards him, his blade outstretched in front him and Clary saw in Jace's hand were a seraph blade shining with the wrong reason.

They collided and the sound resonated throughout the room and Clary stood watching. She didn't know what to do. Isabelle was limp on the floor along with the beaten Alec and she had every choice to make. But she didn't know how. Never would she imagine for a day to come that she would have to fight the person she love. And right then, a stele would've been useless. She wasn't seeing any runes.

Jace struck Simon and he defended himself from it, shaking slightly under the massive strength and long-term experience coming from the other shadowhunter. He tried hitting him but was easily fend off. They went on and on like that, the way they usually did in the training room but never once had Simon's blade fell off from his grip. And right then it did.

The demon didn't waste a second. He lunged straight towards Simon and all resolves went to Clary. They burned and she threw herself in front the blade and she waited for it, she waited for the pain and she waited for her lungs to stop breathing. She waited…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I have so much to improve with my fighting scene. That was my first by the way. Sorry if it weren't nicely done. The next chapter might be the last so look out for it. You know what happened next, don't you? *wink
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ta-da. The first half of the final chapter (was it too fast?) of our little game. I'm sorry that it took way too long and it almost went on hiatus to be honest but I picked up my courage and fought for words. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading this. ;)
> 
> Have a nice day.

Chapter 9: The Ending-Part I

_Jace peer his eyes opened with effort and it took him a few seconds before he saw the Dark Gard and the demon. He was chained to the throne and he'd regained access to his inner world. The demon was curled onto his form and Jace realized that his body felt drained._

_"L-Lucky you, Nephilim." The demon groaned out and only then Jace noticed the chains were fading, the space was melting on its own and the demon was boring holes all over him._

_"The o-other warlock was r-right. My Lady should've l-listened." He slumped to the floor and he was disappearing before Jace who watched as the darkness vanished and his heart felt beating again. He felt light. He stood up slowly, the traces of weariness dissipating along with the foreign intruder in his soul and then he heard it. He heard them somewhere, a voice speaking to him so soft and the words weren't distant to his ears._

_"Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also, If aught but death part thee and me."_

_Alec?_

_He looked around and he saw nothing. It was pure white but he wasn't moving on. He was still in the space but the voice was gone. Someone ran past him, so quickly he caught only a glimpse of the long black hair and he knew immediately who it was._

_Isabelle._

_He turned to his right. A form materialized ahead of him and Jace saw Clary. Her hair, red and fiery so familiar to him and her eyes, jade and faithful were the last thing he saw before his world turned haze and they faded from the ivory._

* * *

Hands were shaking her shoulders. Her eyes were still tightly shut and she felt warm liquid running down her shoulder.

"Clary! Clary-Please wake up-" It was Simon. Even in the dark she could tell just by the hunch in her heart it was Simon. Clary forced her eyes opened and thanks to the fairly lit area, she didn't take too long to adjust her vision. Relief washed over Simon's worried face and she look down to see her clothes covered in blood from the gash on her shoulder. The pain was immense but she had experienced worse and it wasn't something she was proud of.

The belated pounding she felt on her head made the earth spun and she had to close her eyes again only to open them to still seeing Simon's face. She reached out her hand and Simon took it, understanding her silent request as he carefully pulled her up. Clary placed her other hand on the side of her temple and it felt slick. Her head was bleeding as well.

Only when she was stably on her feet did she remembered something more important. Her eyes roamed the rest of the area, looking for someone and the small whimper coming from the other end of the space brought Clary's eyes level to the floor.

Jace was lying still on the ground, his eyes closed and the locket lay shattered by his side. In someone else's hand. Alec's eyes were opened, glazed and unseeing and Clary saw the hilt of Jace's knife protruding on his chest. Blood was pooling underneath him.

Her hand was on her mouth before she even realized it and her eyes threatened to rob her from her view as they get blurry and distorted. Unwanted tears spilled onto her face and she saw Isabelle, kneeling and crouching next to Alec's head and the sound she was making was so cruel in Clary's ears. No wounded animals could've compared and her whole frame was shaking in the dark.

"W-What happened?" Her voice, shaking and trembling as she kept her eyes on the three other shadowhunters and her grip on her best friend tightened somewhat horrifyingly. Simon didn't answer her. Instead, he step in front her and held her face in his hands.

"I need you to stay right here, alright? Stay here." He spoke softly to her. Clary nodded weakly and she was still crying. She watched as Simon walked over to Isabelle and she was already holding onto him the moment he got close. Isabelle rarely cried. Clary knew that and watching her made Clary felt like her own strength died and they wouldn't ever be replenished again.

She didn't know for how long she'd been standing alone at the corner but then her eyes caught something. Two figures were walking into the building and she instantly made out the white hair. Morgana came close to the unconscious shadowhunters-she didn't want to believe the other possibility just yet-and Clary recognized the other silhouette as Magnus.

They knelt down around the two and they were talking. Clary couldn't hear them; the pounding in her head was getting louder. She felt her knees gave away and slid back down onto the floor and then lie on her side. Her eyes were still open, directed towards the others and she saw Isabelle screaming something to the warlocks. Morgana stood up with Alec in her arms and Simon was holding Isabelle from going after them.

Clary look to the side and she saw Magnus's hands hovering over Jace, emitting blue sparks from his fingertips and she couldn't feel any comfort reaching to her. She watched as her eyes slowly droop and her friends were a blur in her sight. She let herself slip.

* * *

_Isabelle was trying to numb the ache from her shoulder. Jace, or the demon had intentionally threw the dagger not too close to any of her vital nerves and her mind wouldn't pick up the reason why._

_Alec was lying close to her and she saw him move slightly. She tried again and this time, she managed to pull the dagger out. She bit her lips to hold the scream from escaping her mouth and a shadow came into her view. Alec was looking crumpled and breathless but the look in his eyes told something that they'd fathomed long ago with their training._

_He moved away swiftly and Isabelle got up to her feet as well. Alec was only seconds too late when he slammed into Jace and the blade in Jace's grip slashed Clary's shoulder. She stumbled, her eyes closed and Simon who was standing behind her couldn't catch her in time as she fell to the ground and knocked her head hard onto the cement._

_The demon laughed, somewhat sickening and crazed. The blade in his hand had fallen off and Alec was still standing in front him, looking at him with his eyes unwavering and Isabelle retrieved her whip from the ground._

_"You made me cut her." The demon said, his eyes glancing towards Clary's form on the floor and Simon was by her side, trying to get her awake. "I would've stabbed her if you hadn't pushed me."_

_Alec was weaponless. Isabelle had her whip and it was only useful if she could even reach the demon. Jace's body was heavily armed with blades and daggers and knifes and even if the situation was two against one, it was unlikely for both the Lightwoods to win. The demon somehow gained Jace's skills and abilities which were a priceless advantage in the current situation._

_"You could've end this if you'd just let me kill her. Don't you want to save him?" The demon asked as he gestured all of Jace and Isabelle was the one who answered him._

_"You talk so much." And she sprung to life; her wounds all forgotten as she strike Jace-the demon by his arm and Alec was also on the move. He swung his foot but the demon ducked and he pulled hard on the whip, pulling Isabelle along with it._

_He moved fast, just like Jace. The demon kicked a blow hard on Isabelle's wounded shoulder and then he punched Alec in the gut. She yelped, couldn't stand the torture being added to her shoulder and Isabelle realized something at that moment when she saw Alec fought for breathes and his breathing was irregular._

_He had no working runes on him._

_"If you're at least trying to sacrifice yourself for your friend over there," the demon spoke, looking unscathed and like he hadn't moved a finger, "you could put some effort in it. I thought I would finally enjoy the moment I get to fight with few of the best shadowhunters around." He chuckled, shook his head and sigh._

_"I must have overestimated you."_

_"And again," Isabelle's voice echoed in the space, "you talk so much." And the siblings move again, with less intensity than the first try but the determination in them remained ablaze._

_She couldn't tell how long they had been going around the room, attacking the demon only to be attacked twice as harder and stronger and she was to be honest, getting tired. She casted a glance at Alec and wondered how he was keeping up with the whole ordeal._

_"Honestly," the demon spoke when he'd managed to yet again deflect Isabelle's whip from getting close to touching him, "this whole fighting is very flattering and I do respect your passion but may I ask what you are trying to achieve?" He looked at Isabelle and then to Alec._

_Both said nothing. They were waiting and Isabelle knew she shouldn't look away but she did anyway. She glanced what was a second towards Alec's direction but was a free-given opening for the demon as he threw another dagger towards her and it buried itself in her left leg. She fell onto her knees and her mouth didn't betray her from the agony for a second time._

_"She's down and I advice you not to get up." The demon said nonchalantly and keeping his eyes on Alec. "You have no weapon on you."_

_He pulled out another dagger in his right hand and a knife in his left. He looked at both of them, giving a gesture of contemplating across Jace's face and Isabelle fought the urge to scream expletives at him._

_"Now how would this end in your head, Nephilim? How do you suggest to save your brother if you won't sacrifice her?" He pointed at Clary with the knife and Alec shifted slightly on his legs. The demon saw it._

_"You move and I will not doubt to throw this dagger right into her heart." He pointed the dagger towards Isabelle and continued,_

_"And this time I won't miss."_

_Isabelle looked up and stared at Alec, searching his gaze for definite resolves or concluded solution but she saw nothing. And then his gaze flickered to her and he gave her a nod. She understood what it meant._

_She took a deep breath and waited for him to move. And when he did, Isabelle dodged out of the way she'd predicted the dagger to fly to and she felt it drew a small scratch on her cheek._

_She looked back at her brother and she blinked a few times before she saw what was really happening; what had happened. Alec was holding Jace with his arms around his shoulders and their faces were so close to each other. Isabelle couldn't see where the knife had fallen at but she heard the small whispers coming from Alec and his hand were shaking as they travelled up towards Jace's chest._

_"Entreat me not to leave thee, Or return from following after thee-" He was reciting the oath and Isabelle saw him yanked the locket from Jace's neck and he gripped it hard in his hand that it shattered. He was still whispering to Jace and only when they both seemed to let go did Isabelle finally found the knife._

_Alec had run himself through it and he'd break the locket. Her whole world seemed to fall apart then as both her brothers fell to the ground and her lungs demanded her to stop breathing, to stop inhaling and just shatters. And so she did._

* * *

It was hard to keep his mind from reeling towards the darkness again and this time, Alec welcomed the heaviness that cloaked him all over his bones.

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep but from the way his muscles ached and his fingers slightly numbed, he predicted he'd been gone for more than a few hours.

Belatedly, he registered the flaming sensation coming from his bare chest and he looked down to see crossed-like scar right where his heart was located. He thought funnily for a second that someone had stolen his organ and yet there he was with his eyes opened and still alive.

"You're awake." A tone of relief was audibly heard in the voice that came from the door. Magnus's frame took a while longer than Alec had anticipated becoming visible before him.

"Magnus." He croaked out, both in solace and ache of yearning. The warlock was at his side in no missing beat and his lips were the first to claim recuperation as Magnus kissed him.

When Magnus pulled away, thinking that the shadowhunter would get suffocated, Alec proved him the opposite as he keep himself close to Magnus and he held his head in place. They stayed in the same position, connected through one part and for so long Alec had never felt such weightlessness.

A sound of throat clearing made him jerked away and he saw Magnus gave him a crooked grin. Morgana was standing at the doorframe, leaning with her long white hair still proudly gleaming and her face void of her usual seen expression.

She looked different, slightly different and Alec couldn't help but to keep staring at her.

"My my," she finally said and played with her fingers, "didn't know you'd look at a female that way. I honestly thought Magnus would be the only one for you."

Magnus didn't seem to show any reaction to Morgana's words as he helped Alec up into a sitting position. When he was surely comfortable with the new bearings, ignoring the scorch he felt on his chest Alec realized something that he said it out loud.

"Where's Jace?"

The warlock next him who was also his boyfriend looked at him dearly and Morgana, at the name of the blonde shadowhunter moved closer towards the room and she stood with proud not so pronounced in her posture.

"He is fine. He's at the Institute and I've done as you requested me." Morgana told him and Alec exhaled.

"You alright?" Magnus asked him and Alec could only smile before nodding slightly.

"You healed me." Alec stated to the warlocks and they both somewhat stunned with his words.

"You can tell?" Morgana asked him and the black-haired smiled even more.

"I see grey, not blue. When I was unconscious, I could always sense Magnus's magic on me. Not now though." Alec explained to which Magnus turned his head to look at the other warlock.

"I told you. He's too smart for his own good."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alec quickly glared at Magnus. Even in his state, Alec looked perfectly fine if it weren't for the wrappings around his abdomen.

"I will leave you two now and return to Edom. I must say I will not apologize for what had happened since you brought me more trouble than benefits." Morgana said, looking plainly at Alec alone.

"She had her reasons, Alexander. I'll explain everything to you once you feel better." Magnus quickly added and Alec was lost between understanding and comprehending.

"Wait. You're leaving?" Of all things, he could only interpret that one detail.

Morgana seemed amused being asked that question by a shadowhunter who almost died. And all of it was under her thinking.

"Well, of course I am. I don't suppose my time here has brought you and your friends any delight. Even my half-brother did not really enjoy my company." She said.

"You're related to her?" Alec looked at his boyfriend.

"I'll explain everything." was Magnus's only answer.

"Before I go, I must say that you have been a special meeting in these past hundred years, Alec Lightwood. I hope I will not encounter anyone like you ever again."

And she was gone with the couple silenced by her last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is quite abrupt but the next chapter will be full with answers for my dear readers. I can't promise when it will be up though but I'll get there, don't worry. Review me your thoughts and who knows it might help with the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't even believe I'm actually posting this after so long. I'm so sorry that it went on hiatus and made you readers wait. Please enjoy this and let me know what you think. Have a nice day! :)

Chapter 9: The Ending-Part II

Morgana closed the portal behind her and the sight of Edom greeted her after weeks of her departure. She was alone for the returned; Ifrit didn't make it when the locket shattered but Morgana wasn't worried. Demons reincarnate in hell and she would be reunited with one of her most loyal servants yet soon enough. But before any respite was permitted, a figure materialized next to Morgana who seemed to have expected the presence.

A tall man with pale skin that stretched and taut over his bone, sharp pointed teeth decorated his smile and gold-green eyes that were slit-pupiled like a cat's, just like Magnus' and Morgana's. His head bared of the barbed wire coronet he sometimes wore and as a clothing he had on a black suit instead of white. Asmodeus barely gave Morgana a glance as he asked,

"Back so soon?"

Morgana's laugh were as mirthless as ever as it echoed throughout hell.

"I figured you'd miss me if I leave for too long. I might not be your favourite when I return." She spoke with her soft voice and her eyes never left her father's approval.

"I would not worry about that if I were you." He said in a toneless voice and Morgana let slipped a smirk.

"I didn't." She sighed a fake contempt. "I just like reminding you how none of your children could stand your addiction that they wouldn't come to you when summoned."

"And still, you did Morgana. Of all of them..." He trailed, finally turning his head to look at one of his daughters and his eyes betrayed no emotions that would definitely looked unsuited in a Prince of Hell's discernments. "Have you obtained what I asked you for when I permitted your visit to the human world?"

Morgana huffed a little, barely noticeable in spite their close distance. She drew out a vial of glass containing crimson liquid from one of her obscured pockets and handed it gracefully to Asmodeus.

"Is this really hers?" The fallen angel asked.

Morgana tilted her head as if considering her answer. "I'll let you know if Lilith ever comes back. That way I might be able to visit another of my precious brothers."

"When." He corrected her sharply. "Lilith is resurrecting and the Morgenstern's blood will be the final touch for the process. Speaking of brothers, how is Magnus?"

Morgana gave an expression of indifferent towards her father. "Same as always. Still a warlock, sassy and unquestionable skills in fashions. It would've been a shame to the human world if you've kept him here." She glanced around their surrounding; mass of dirt and piles of unknown substances covered in auburn. "Nothing in hell could be repaired with his talent. Not even with his magic." She said.

Asmodeus barely made a sound when he pocketed the small vessel before saying,

"Magnus is living a wasteful life. His choices of companions proved that much and I feel quite a remorse for him."

"The way I look at it you're simply deflecting. He has his choice and you have none." She said provokingly. Not a second later her rigid outlines started to blur and she was slowly dissociating from the atmosphere.

"Not so soon." She whined. "Are you angry already? I haven't even said the 'L' word."

"Run along, Morgana. You're getting too comfortable in your state." Asmodeus claimed, waving his hand limply in Morgana's direction while watching her fade into shadows.

"I guess I am." She laughed. Before she completely disappears, her words rang through the realm like an intruder breaking into a musical performance for it had sound so elated and distressed at the same time,

"I'll...run along for now...even if you keep me as memories...you'll never be able to hide from _your_ addictions... _Father_..."

* * *

The sun was high up when Alec came about and he conceded to a bundle of white fur who had found its peace on his chest. Chairman Meow's purring almost lulled the shadowhunter beneath it back to slumber but Alec was restless. He'd had the whole day to recuperate and he knew his presence was needed back in the Institute. For a moment, his head traveled to the thought of one person and his hand slowly crept up his collarbone to graze the drawn marking.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus's voice carried from the door and the Nephilim sat up slowly to which Chairman Meow found displeasuring still. The feline scooted away when a small but soothing contact reached its mark on Alec's forehead. Magnus kept his lips on the boy beneath him as he was standing beside the bed before gently withdrawing. The shadowhunter exhaled contently and smiled at the warlock.

"I doubt its actually morning." Alec told Magnus. The warlock helped him up and they walked closely together to the kitchen.

"But it is a fine day." Magnus responded and true to his words, the skies were clear of any shading clouds and the ray of sunshine graces the earth with its everlasting heat. Alec took a seat at the dining table while Magnus poured him a cup of his favourite caffeine; black coffee.

"I'm going to meet a client down at Taki's. You're heading back to the Institute?" Magnus peeked from his shoulder at Alec who was gazing out the window and looking like any other person who'd woken up dazzled and bedraggled. He nodded his head almost absentmindedly and he picked up the cup Magnus placed in front him without giving as much of a glance at it.

"And you'll explain to them everything?" He nodded again.

"Will you be fine?"

Alec took a moment to tore his eyes away from whatever it was he was seeing and he saw the concealed look of distraught on Magnus's face. He quickly said,

"I'm fine. If there's anything, I'll give you a call." He honestly said and Magnus hummed approvingly.

"Magnus..." Alec muttered softly and Magnus stared at his hands wrapped around the cup. He waited for the shadowhunter to continue although he'd suspected what it was about.

"Have you seen Jace?" The warlock let himself a small smile before taking his place in a chair opposite Alec's.

"Not since the night I healed him after he stabbed you."

One of the rays from the outside landed on Alec's face as he leaned backward in his seat. Many things could be on his mind right now and Magnus knew he'd have to deal with some of post-events syndromes. But then again, Alec is always a surprise to him.

"I'm going to take a shower and get changed." Alec suddenly said after minutes of silence which Magnus took note that the former even realized. "I'll see you later tonight, Magnus."

The High Warlock of Brooklyn watched as his young shadowhunter boyfriend left the kitchen and the sound of water running from the shower echoed distantly from the bedroom. He sighed uncharacteristically, thinking back to the night before when Morgana had departed and Alec had launched into a commanding state for explanations.

And that was exactly what Magnus did relentlessly.

_"She came because of my father." Magnus started out and he thought it was a great commence when Alec visibly looked worried._

_"He's not still after you right?" Alec asked and a hand cupped his face lovingly. Magnus shook his head._

_"No. Even if he is the Prince of Hell he would never go against his own words." A deep breath before Magnus carried on, "It was because of Lilith. As rulers of Edom, they were each bound to the tie where when one loses sight of the realm, the other would find a way to bring the former back. Lilith gave so much of hers to Jonathan that she could not bear to accept his death. Even from the beginning, she had Valentine in her hands and soon fall for Clary's brother. She treated him like her own child and she was devastated."_

_Alec listened faithfully and the hand on his cheek moved to brush his hair off his eyes. Magnus kept on talking._

_"Her grieve filled hell like a volcano eruption. The other demons fed on it and slowly she ceased from her spot as Lady of Edom."_

_"You mean she died?" Alec asked, unsure whether he had understood clearly._

_"More like went on a retreat." Magnus joked. "Anyway, to bring her back would require the blood of which she misses the most. Jonathan's."_

_"So that's what Asmodeus is after." Alec concluded on his own. "And he send Morgana on the job. No wonder she was so inclined to meet Clary."_

_"I never told you it was her blood she needed to get." Magnus quirked his eyebrows at the shadowhunter._

_Alec shrugged a little. "You didn't have to. I guessed as much when she said that blood was to be spilled to bring Jace back. And you just used the term 'Clary's brother'. I can put two by two, you know."_

_"And I wasn't wrong when I told Morgana you were too smart for her." Magnus let out a small laugh._

_"Why Jace though? If she was so desperate to get Clary's blood, I bet she could have just syringed a little when no one notice."_

_Magnus roared with laughter this time and the bed they were sitting on trembled with the motion._

_"Morgana has a thing with games. She has her own past and I don't think now is the right time for me to tell you about it." He looked for a remark in Alec's expression._

_"I know." Alec smiled. Magnus had this hesitant look in his eyes before he took the Nephilim's hands in his and hold them tight._

_"I have to apologize to you, Alexander." He softly whispered._

_"What for?" Alec inquired._

" _For involving you into this." He said with tone filled with regrets. "Morgana only wanted Clary's blood but she knew I was an acquaintance of hers and you were related with Jace. When I refused to meet with her, she resorted into leaving her magic on you. You remember the morning I came to the Institute but then left in a hurry?"_

_Alec nodded his head._

_"She hurt and healed you later on and you didn't remember. That's one of her abilities; manipulating memories. I knew it was unavoidable but you were already a part of her game so I made a deal with her- I won't help you guys and in return no one gets hurt. Maybe except for Clary." Magnus said in a low voice._

_Alec said nothing in return. He stared and gazed at the warlock sitting cross-legged like was he was on the bed._

_"Forgive me, Alexander." Magnus's voice was pure. "When you ran yourself through the blade, I know all that was in your mind right then was to end it and save everyone; Isabelle, Clary and Simon. Most importantly, your parabatai."_

_"You're right." Alec croaked out after listening to the warlock. "I did what I did because I thought if I die, Jace would feel it and that would be enough to bring him back."_

_They stayed in quietude, looking at each other tracing the other's face while waiting for one of them to break the silence._

_Alec's voice was hoarse when he spoke. "I'm sorry I scared you like that."_

_"You always scares me Alec but I'm getting used to it." Magnus grinned._

_The night was fine with a little rest on exertions._

* * *

Alec entered the Institute quietly. He walked through the halls on the sacred ground appearing like he'd been away for a period of time. Looking back, it had been an interesting week to remember.

He doubt anyone would realized his return since it was almost midday and the residents of the Institute were certainly focusing on their tasks. Alec strolled to his room first, thinking of grabbing some extra shirts to bring along to Magnus's since lately he'd been having some wardrobe malfunctions and keep getting himself in the way of sharp objects.

"Alec!" A voice yelled his name when he passed the library, belatedly noticing the door was slightly opened and he wasn't fast enough to hide himself.

Jace came out from behind the door, looking alive and unpossessed. He did somehow looked annoyed and irritated at his parabatai, something that Alec registered as his normal self.

"Where have you been?" He asked accusingly. "I've been looking for you all morning and you don't even pick up your phone. Are we playing that game now?"

Alec mentally remembered that his phone was off before asking Jace,

"How are you feeling?"

The blonde seemed to have not expected the question as he became much more infuriated in his speech.

"Don't try to change the subject. I'm fine by the way and we were supposed to help Izzy train Simon and Clary this morning."

Alec looked closely at his parabatai, skimming from his hair and his face down to his sides and legs. Basically, Alec gave Jace's body a full scan.

"I'm blaming you if Izzy put us up with her wrath." Jace warned him.

"You are okay, aren't you? Not hurt anywhere?" Alec asked again for confirmation.

Jace gave him a weird look but answered his brother nonetheless. "I'm fine, Alec. You drew me an iratze after our hunt last night, remember?"

Alec tried not to act differently. It was after all his request to Morgana during one of their meetings. He'd asked her that when everything was back to normal, he would want nothing from the experience to be in Jace's memories. And he had his reasons. Morgana had kept her words and Alec was even more curious of the purple warlock.

"I'll be in the training room in 5. Let me just get into my gear." Alec told him. Jace walked away from him and before turning around the corner of the corridor, it could be heard that his voice said,

"Hurry up!"

Alec knew he would have to explain so many things to the others and especially why he'd chosen for Jace to forget of the ordeal. Some of his decisions would be questioned undoubtedly as everything was done on his call. He would have to tell Clary as well of what Morgana's true intention was and help patching them back together. They were a team after all and for Alec, it was just too soon to be learning of things they still found endearing and precious in their lives. What are complicated to them would be their undoing as they try to delved into matters only experience could tell.

And Morgana was right; angels on earth do fall further than the ones in heaven. Because instead of banished into hell, humans are left to seek their own redemption.

The question is, at what cost?

THE END


End file.
